


Emoticlones

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Funny, M/M, Potion gone wrong, and one alec, good luck to him lol, there is 4 of magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: With a potion gone wrong, Magnus gets split into 4 different clones, each of them having its own part of Magnus' personality. One is overemotional, second is grumpy all the time, the third one is happy and bubbly and the last one is the king of sass and narcissism. It's up to Alec to bring his boyfriend back... But will he be able to handle all four of them? Good luck Alec !





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idea kinda given from Teen Titans and me talking about it with my lovely soul mate Shiorino. I hope you will all like it!

When Alec came home that day, he was very, very confused, because back at Magnus' loft, there was not one Magnus waiting for him like usual, but there were four versions of his boyfriend in the living room and Alec was completely confused and dumbfounded. What the hell was going on?! Three of them were sitting on the couch; one Magnus was hissing at the one sitting in the middle, who was on the verge of tears. The one on the right was trying to soothe the crying one and the one on the left was just going on by hissing. The fourth one was standing in front of the mirror and was fixing his hair and clothes. It was quite the sight to behold and the poor hunter was just standing there, mouth wide open as he didn’t get what the hell happened while he was gone!

Alec cleared his throat and rubbed his palms together. “Um, Magnus, what the hell happened?” asked Alec and then flinched because all four of them looked at him at the same time. That was kind of freaky and he quickly made a step back as all of them bolted at him at the same time. The grumpy Magnus was the first one that made his way to him and he was cursing like a sailor.

“Ragnor,” grumbled grumpy Magnus. “The fucker fucked up a potion that we were working on,” he said and folded his arms on top of his chest. Alec pressed his lips together, because that wasn’t like his Magnus at all and he kind of felt scared of him. “The fucking potion hit me and I got split into four parts of me… different personalities as you can see,” he pointed to other and groaned when the other Magnus started sobbing.

“It’s horrible, Alexander,” sobbed the other Magnus and the caring Magnus hugged him again. “Now we’re stuck like this and can’t return back,” he then added, his sobbing getting louder and Alec felt his heart breaking at the sight of his boyfriend crying so much. That also wasn’t like Magnus! The fourth version was standing at the back and was winking at Alexander, not really caring too much of the current situation. 

“Shh, calm down,” whispered the caring Magnus and Alec grinned. That sounded like Magnus the most. “We’ll figure it out, right, Alexander?” asked the caring Magnus, who was still smothering the crying one in hugs and kisses and Alec nodded. Okay, that kind of made sense about a potion going on, but he didn’t know what to do to help. 

“Um, okay,” he stammered. “What should I do?”

“Oh, I don’t know, idiot… call Catarina for example?!” snapped the grumpy Magnus and the caring one pushed him away.

“Don’t talk to Alexander like that, you asshole,” snapped the caring Magnus back and wrapped his arms around Alexander and held him close. “Don’t listen to him, he’s evil,” he said, Alec awkwardly nodding. This Magnus was all hearts and rainbows, it seemed. “We’ll get it right, you’re such a perfect boyfriend after all,” he said and kissed Alec’s cheek, the hunter flushing up to his cheeks and then nodded.

“Um, yes, I-I am… I suppose,” stuttered Alec and then kissed the caring Magnus’ cheek, the over-emotional Magnus coming closer as well. 

“Um, A-Alexander… I, um, I want a kiss as well,” stuttered the over-emotional Magnus and Alec flinched when there were tears in his eyes again. “I suppose you like him best, huh? I-I mean… no wonder. Look at me, I-I’m a mess and I-” he started, but then his voice trailed off and he burst into tears, Alec quickly wrapping his arms around him and started rubbing his back. What was he supposed to do? He was exhausted after the long day and now  _ this _ was what was waiting for him back at home?!

“Alexander, you shouldn’t forget about me,” purred the fourth Magnus, who seemed to be the incarnation of Magnus’ big ego, lust, and sassiness. “We all know I’m the most attractive of the four of us,” he then added and pulled Alec to himself, away from the emotional Magnus, who was now fighting back the tears again. “C’mon, I’ll portal us over somewhere else where we can enjoy ourselves properly,” he then added, kissing Alec and then his fingers started undoing Alec’s buttons of his shirt. The hunter quickly snapped back to reality and stepped back. 

“Wait,” he said breathlessly and the sassy Magnus’ gave him an offended look.

“You should be  _ lucky _ you get to have all of this,” said sassy Magnus and pointed to himself. “Look, Shadowhunter, I’m fucking hot, so get your ass over here and let’s go have some fun. I’ll fuck you nice and hard, don’t worry, I still got it and-”

“By the Angel, shut up,” said Alec. 

“Shut the fuck up, you’re making Alexander uncomfortable, you perv,” snapped the grumpy Magnus and Alec rolled his eyes. 

“Oh, talk to the hand,” said sassy Magnus and rolled his eyes. “Go take a walk, out, shoo.”

“Now, guys, don’t fight,” said the kind Magnus and clasped his hands together. “We’re all friends here, yes? Come on, let’s hug it out and let’s all be friends,” he said and the sassy and grumpy Magnus just flipped him off and returned to fighting with each other.

“Um, guys,” stuttered the emotional Magnus. “I-I hate fighting,” he said and covered his ears with his hands, lower lip trembling. “P-please s-stop,” he added and was in tears again. Alexander only face-palmed himself. This was… this was too much for him and he considered going back to the Institute, but in the end stayed, because… it was Magnus after all, just split into four different personalities. 

“Shut the hell up, all four of you,” snapped Alec when he had it enough and the four of them quieted down, the emotional Magnus breaking down in tears again.

“Look, now you made Alexander hate us,” he announced and he sat down on the floor helplessly.

“No, I don’t hate you,” said Alec quickly. 

“Of course not. I mean we’re fucking amazing, you could-”

“Shut up,” said Alec to sassy Magnus, who pouted and marched over to the couch. 

“Alexander could never hate us, he’s such an amazing person,” announced the happy and bubbly Magnus, Alec rolling his eyes and then he went over to the Magnus that was sitting on the floor, fighting back the tears. Alec couldn’t help himself; crying Magnus was always his weak spot and he just hugged him tightly.

“Shh, don’t cry,” whispered Alec and the emotional one turned around to his boyfriend, Alec wiping away his tears and he kissed his cheek, chuckling. “C’mon, smile a little,” he said and kissed Magnus’ forehead. 

“W-what if I-I’m stuck like this forever?” asked the emotional one and Alec shook his head.

“Worry not, we’ll find a cure,” said Alec. “And even if you do, there’s nothing that could make me stop loving you,” he said and with that won over all four of them, the other three quickly assembling on the floor next to Alexander, who started laughing when he saw that all of them wanted a hug then.  

Alec was tired, he hoped that they could find a solution to this problem soon, because four versions of Magnus was a lot of work. “I want a kiss and a hug too,” said grumpy Magnus and nestled right into Alec’s lap, the hunter smiling despite the grumpiness and gave him a long kiss on top of his lips, the grumpy Magnus finally shutting up for a few seconds and he then crossed his arms on top of his chest. “Hmm, maybe you’re not so bad after all,” he commented, making Alec laugh. 

“Alexander, me too,” said the sassy Magus and puckered up for a kiss. Alec pressed his lips together, remembering what happened before when he leaned in for the kiss; this one was very horny. However, it was still Magnus, after all, and he could never say no to his boyfriend. So, he just leaned closer and yelped when that Magnus pushed him onto the floor and climbed on top of him, shoving the grumpy Magnus away and started kissing Alec’s lips, then down to his neck, making the Shadowhunter only laugh when he saw the grumpy Magnus pushing the horny one away again and he was saved by the caring version of Magnus, who was now just giving him cuddles and hugs. 

“You okay, darling?” asked the caring one and Alec nodded.

“Y-yeah,” stammered Alec. 

“Aw, dear, you must be hungry,” he said. “You’ve had such a bad day, fighting all those big, bad demons,” he said and kissed Alec’s forehead, making the hunter flush up to his cheeks. “Let me prepare you something to eat.”

“Oh, it’s quite okay, you don’t need to-”

“Now angel, don’t be so modest. It would be a pleasure,” said Magnus and kissed Alec’s temple. “What are you in the mood for? Anything you want,” he said, now kissing his lips and Alec smiled.

“Well, maybe, pasta?” asked Alec.

“Pasta it is,” sang out the happy Magnus and rubbed his palms together. “You go wash up and I’ll cook you some yummy pasta,” he said, Alec only nodding as he waltzed over into the kitchen. The grumpy and sassy one were still fighting, the sad one only sitting there as he was trying to work up the courage to ask Alec something. 

“M-maybe I-I could, um, help you… prepare the bath?” finally forced out the emotional Magnus and Alec nodded. “If you wouldn’t mind.”

“Of course not,” said Alec and helped Magnus onto his legs, happy to finally see a little smile on his lips. However, their peace didn’t last long, because the other two came along into the bathroom, complaining why they weren’t invited and thus made the emotional one sad again. Alec only groaned and sent all three of them out, so that he could take that bath in peace.

Out of the shower, Alec made his way back into the living room, wearing only a towel, which was a  _ big _ mistake. “Oh, Alexander,” purred the horny Magnus. “You look so yummy, all wet and wearing only a towel,” he said, visibly drooling and Alec flinched. “Oh my, what will happen if you accidentally drop the towel?” he said and untied the towel. “Oops,” he said and looked down. “Oh, Alexander-”

“Give him a break,” snapped the grumpy one, but couldn’t look away. He was desperate to get the towel back, but the sassy Magnus hid it behind his back. 

“G-give me back my towel,” stammered Alec.

“Why cover up such a lovely view?” purred the horny one and Alec wanted to die. Luckily, the emotional one crept behind the other’s back and tore the towel from him and quickly handed it to Alec, but couldn’t look away. Funny, all of them were drooling over him and he rolled his eyes.

“H-here,” stammered the emotional Magnus. “I-I didn’t mean to stare, I-”

“Thank you,” said Alec and gave him a kiss. Magnus only flushed and slowly backed away, making Alec chuckle. 

“Dinner’s ready,” announced Magnus from the kitchen and Alec quickly got dressed up, then went into the kitchen, where all four of them were waiting for him and he sighed. He was physically and emotionally drained. He hoped that whatever the sure was that they would find it quickly. “Here,” said the happy warlock and handed Alexander the dinner first. Seemed like all four of them agreed on something; they all had one thing in common… love for Alexander and the hunter couldn’t hide his smile. So… four Magnus’s… four times the love? 

“Let me feed you,” purred sassy Magnus. 

“I can take care of that on my own,” said Alec. 

“B-but I also wanted,” stuttered the emotional Magnus and Alec couldn’t say no to that. In the end, all four of them ended up feeding Alec the dinner, who was just rolling his eyes throughout the entire thing, but then ended up enjoying it. After dinner, they watched a movie. Because the emotional one hated horror movies and was too emotional to watch dramas, the settled for a comedy.

Alec was sitting in the middle of the couch, emotional Magnus on his right, the caring one on his left. The grumpy and sassy one were on the floor, each holding onto each of Alec’s hands, while the other two curled up next to him and Alec was just… praying to the angels and gods that he would get his normal boyfriend back, but when he looked around him, he realised that maybe it wasn’t so bad. He was surrounded by four versions of Magus and he just happily smiled. 

Alec wished himself luck; dealing with so many versions of Magnus was going to be a lot of work!


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a week since Magnus’ accident with the potion and they weren’t any closer to getting Magnus back to normal. Ragnor went in hiding, while Catarina tried her best to help her friend out, but even she got stuck and it seemed like they hit a dead end. Alec was constantly on edge as well; he loved his boyfriend to the Moon and back, but slowly and gradually, he was losing his patience. Sure, it was funny for the first few days, but now, he was just tired all of the time. Four versions of Magnus wanted his attention at the same time and Alec just wanted to _rest._ Because Alec wanted to protect his boyfriend, he didn’t let the word get out to what happened to Magnus; he didn’t even tell Isabelle and Jace.

When Isabelle asked to see Magnus, Alec just told her that his boyfriend was sick and wanted to spend the time alone. However, after a week, Alec knew that his friends and siblings were getting suspicious. Plus, there was a meeting with the Clave that day and since Magnus was the High Warlock of Brooklyn, it was mandatory for him to attend it. And, Alexander was completely stuck as he didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t take all four of them; if the Clave found out what happened to Magnus, then maybe he could lose his position as the High Warlock and he had just gotten it back not a long time ago. So, Alexander needed to make a decision; which one was he going to take there. Well, the mission seemed easy enough; the happy and bubbly one seemed like the most reasonable choice, but now he would have to break the news to the other three and he knew for a fact that none of them were going to take the news well.

Alec was sitting on the couch, while the sassy one was crawling closer to him. “Alexander,” purred the sassy and horny Magnus and Alec shuddered. Ugh, he always crept upon him like that and it was starting to really freak him out. Couldn’t he come to him like a normal person? “We’ve get to spend the afternoon alone, huh?” asked Magnus and waggled his eyebrows. “What do you say that after the meeting, we spend some extra time alone in your office?” he whispered into his ear and Alec stiffened.

“Yeah, about that, listen-” started off Alec, wanting to let this one know that he wasn’t the one coming with him, but he was cut off when he felt Magnus’ lips on his neck and he shuddered. Ugh, this one was too much; he was ready to jump him all the time, rolling his eyes when he heard the sassy one’s deep chuckle and he then pulled back a little bit.

“It could be so much fun,” whispered the horny Magnus and winked. “Remember the time after the first cabinet meeting?” he purred and Alec went red in the face. Oh, he could remember it, oh, so vividly. “When you prompted me up on the desk and fucked me so hard and rough,” went on by saying the sassy warlock and Alec shuddered, quickly placing a hand on top of his mouth and then shook his head.

“You’re not coming with me,” stammered Alec and the other’s eyes went wide.

“What do you mean?” asked the sassy Magnus, offended and then the grumpy one decided to chime in.

“Move, perv,” he grumbled and pushed the sassy version of himself away from Alexander and sat down next to him. “He’s obviously taking me. I’ll fucking tell the Clave what goes to them,” he said and then groaned. “I’ll tell them to go choke,“ he said and a devious grin spread across his face, rubbing his hands in excitement and he smiled. “Maybe I could torture them a little bit with my magic to get back for the time that bitch Imogen wanted to kill me,” he said and Alec face-palmed himself.

“No, you’re not going with me either,” said Alec and the grumpy one smacked him across the shoulder. Even though this was supposed to be the _evil_ clone, he could never be evil to Alec. So, even the smack was gentle and it made Alec laugh. “Stop hitting me,” he then said when Magnus smacked him again, this time more forceful, but it was still gentle and then the grumpy one turned away from him.

“Fucking traitor,” grumbled the grumpy one. “You know, I thought that you were different, but you’re the same as all Shadowhunters and-” started ranting the grumpy Magnus, but Alec only wrapped his arms around him and gave him a kiss on top of his cheek. During the week, Alec somehow managed to control the grumpy Magnus. He learned quite quickly on that after a kiss and a hug, even the grumpy Magnus was able to smile.

Alec heard sobbing from the other room and knew that the over-emotional one was coming to the room and was probably listening to their conversation. Alec rolled his eyes; after a week of crying and whining, he was just so… done. Yet, he managed a smile when the crying Magnus stepped into the room and suppressed back a groan. “You’re not probably going to take me either,” cried the sad one and then just bowed his head down. “It’s because I’m so pathetic. Yeah, that has to be it, no one ever-”

“Meetings with the Clave can be quite scary and I don’t want you to be afraid,” quickly said Alec, hoping that that would make the sad Magnus stop crying. No matter how much he rolled his eyes, it still hurt seeing Magnus crying and the sad one sniffled and looked up at him. Did he buy it? “The Clave is cruel and I just want to protect you,” he said and smiled.

“R-really?” stammered Magnus.

“Yes,” nodded Alec and that cheered the crying Magnus up as a little smile brightened his face. “Now, come here,” he said as he stood up and extended his arms out, the emotional warlock stepping right into his embrace and he relaxed in there. Alec smiled and gently rubbed his back, happy to see that the other was looking happier than before.

“So, you're taking the annoying one with you?” snapped grumpy Magnus and Alec rolled his eyes. The grumpy really disliked the happy and caring one. Alec liked him a lot, he always cheered him up. “Where is that idiot anyway?” he snapped and magic started flying under his fingers. “I'll kick his ass,” he went on.

“You should take me instead, angel,” purred sassy Magnus, who still wasn't ready to admit defeat. His big, huge ego would never allow him to do so. He was the best, after all in his opinion, no one even came close to him. He was perfect and awesome. “We would have so much fun,” he went back to his useless flirting and Alec only groaned and rolled his eyes. By the Angel, he wished that one had an off switch. “Just you and me in that office of yours and-”

“No,” said Alec and flushed up to his ears. “You, um,” he stammered as he tried to come up with a good lie that the egoistic one would buy it. “You're too awesome for that meeting,” he said and the sassy one arched his eyebrow. He didn't know what Alec tried to tell him, but as long as he was _awesome_ then he would be more than happy to listen. “Yes, yes,” said Alec when he saw that the other was listening to him carefully then. “The Clave wouldn't be able to handle all of _this_ ,” said Alec and tried his best not to roll his eyes. “You would be too hot for them to handle,” he said and then looked at the sassy one. Now usually, he was smart, but now all of those praises went to his head and clouded his judgement.

“You do raise a valid point,” said sassy Magnus and stepped in front of the mirror. “The Clave wouldn't be able to handle me,” he said and waggled his eyebrows. Alec gave him a smile, but then rolled his eyes when the other turned his back to him and he shuddered. That version of Magnus _had_ to be the most annoying version of them all. The grumpy one could be adorable when he hissed and grumbled; like a little ball of rage that just made Alec want to hug him and never let go. He sighed and then turned around when he heard another pair of footsteps coming closer.

“So you're taking me to the meeting with the Clave?” beamed the happy Magnus and Alec quickly nodded. The excitable one clasped his hands together and then hugged his boyfriend. “Oh, you're the best boyfriend ever,” he announced happily. “Oh, this will be so much fun, meeting with the Clave,” he said and Alec raised an eyebrow. “We will all get along and all of us will be friends,” he said happily and clapped. Alec doubted that, but at least this Magnus wasn't going to murder the Clave like the grumpy one wanted. “Should I prepare a little basket of food for the meeting, angel? I'm sure the meeting will be long and I can't afford to have you starve there. And I am sure that the Clave officials will get hungry too and-”

“Magnus, it's okay. You don't need to prepare any food,” said Alec and kissed his temple, his heart melting. In a way, this Magnus reminded him a lot of his own mother; always checking if he was hungry, giving him little hugs and being always so overprotective of him. It was… Adorable. Plus, he was so excitable; every single little thing made him so happy and Alec was _smitten._ However, grumpy Magnus went closer to him and thus ended his little moment of happiness.

“And why I can’t come?!” snapped the grumpy Magnus, stepped in front of Alec and crossed his arms on top of his chest, tapping one foot against the floor. He looked like a child throwing a temper tantrum and Alec couldn’t help but to laugh at the grumpy warlock, whose face was now red from anger. “Don’t test me, Alexander and tell me why I can’t come,” said Magnus, sparks of magic flying under his fingers and Alec knew that he needed to act quickly.

“I-” stammered Alec and then made a short pause and then grabbed the grumpy’s wrist and dragged him away from the other three, so that they couldn’t hear him. Luckily, Alec knew Magnus well enough to know what to say when he was in a bad or good mood. “I need you to stay here to keep an eye on the other two,” whispered Alec and the grumpy didn’t look too sure.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, think about it,” whispered Alec. “Someone needs to look after the loft and the other two,” said Alec and pointed to the emotional Magnus, who was now petting Chairman Meow and the sassy one, who was checking himself out in the mirror yet again. “You think those two would be able to tackle such an important job?” asked Alec seriously and the grumpy narrowed his eyes and then shook his head. “Indeed, that’s why I need you. You’re the responsible. Sure, grumpy, but from one grump to the other,” said Alec and pointed to himself. “You’re very much needed,” said Alec, chewing his lower lip, hoping that he would buy it and after a moment or so, the grumpy Magnus looked very pleased.

“Oh, I get it now, Shadowhunter,” said Magnus and a grin spread across his face. “I’ll keep those two in place,” he then said and started laughing in an evil manner.

“But, you behave as well,” said Alec and grumpy bowed his head down, but nodded. Happy, Alec kissed his cheek and then went over to the happy Magnus, who was now literally bouncing up and down with excitement. They were going to the meeting with the Clave, this was so exciting!

“W-will you come back soon?” asked the over-emotional Magnus, who was now looking down. He didn’t like the idea of Alec leaving the loft and he sighed in an over-dramatic manner. Alec nodded and the emotional one chewed on his lower lip. “I’ll miss you,” he then added and Alec grinned, kissed his lips more than happily and the emotional one wrapped his arms around him and gave him a huge, almost crushing hug.

“I’ll miss you too,” said Alec and then already felt the sassy one tugging at the sleeve of his shirt.

“You going out dressed like this?” he asked, trying to make sure. “You need a little more of the sparkle and-”

“I’ll go dressed like this, thank you very much,” grumbled Alec and the sassy Magnus pouted.

“Give me a kiss as well at least,” he whined and Alec happily kissed him. However, before the sassy could get a better feel at him, Alec quickly grabbed happy Magnus’ wrist and quickly pulled him out, dragging him out of the apartment. This was too much for him, he was just… over it. Well, he felt a lot better when he looked at his right and saw the happy Magnus humming as they walked and he sighed. Okay, maybe the meeting wouldn’t be a complete disaster.

“I’ll portal us over to the Institute, yes?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded, taking the warlock’s hand as the portal was opened and they stepped through it hand in hand.

* * *

 

“All I’m saying is why do we need to fight?” asked Magnus and Alec was slowly sliding down his chair, face buried into his hands and he wanted to cry. Cry or laugh, he didn’t know which one to pick. He thought that the happy Magnus would be a good choice to bring along, but, he was mistaken! He should have gotten with another clone, because this one was… all about friendship, rainbows and hearts. All in all not a bad thing, but not when it came to the meeting with the Clave. “I propose all of us to be friends,” he then said and Alec slowly opened his eyes.

Everyone in the room were quiet, staring Alec, who was getting red in the face with embarrassment. Izzy, who was sitting next to Alec nudged her brother into his ribs and Alec looked at him. “Is Magnus drunk?” whispered the girl and Alec shook his head. “You said he was sick, but it doesn’t look like he has recovered. What happened?” she whispered again and Alec groaned for what felt like the thousandth time and he threw his head back.

“Lightwood, tell your warlock to go-” started Raj, but Magnus waltzed over to him.

“My dear Raj,” said Magnus and Raj froze. “Why so negative all the time?” he asked seriously and then happily giggled. “You need to relax, all of us are friends here,” he said and Raj’s jaw dropped, eyes going to Alec, who was face-palming himself again. “Look, I know you’re still bitter about Alexander sailing you off to the Islands, but-”

“Keep your mouth shut, warlock,” barked Raj.

“Again back with negativity. You shouldn’t frown so much, you’ll get wrinkles,” said Magnus and sat on the desk, right next to Raj. “See, here,” said Magnus and placed his finger in between Raj’s eyebrows and pulled up the skin. “Relax.”

Both Jace and Clary were just staring, Izzy having a difficult time from bursting into loud laughter. “You’re messing with me,” barked Raj and shoved Magnus’ hand away. “Sure, while we’re at it, why don’t we braid each other’s hair and make friendship bracelets?”

“Oh my God, would you really wanna?” asked happy Magnus.

“Magnus,” hissed Alec and Magnus looked up at him. Alec shook his head and Magnus arched an eyebrow, but went over to Alec when he signed to come closer. Instead of sitting on his own chair, Magnus just sat into Alec’s lap pretty much to the horror of everyone in the room (excluding Izzy, Jace and Clary) and happily wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Face red, Alec cleared his throat and then took in a deep breath. “Sit here and be quiet,” said Alec quietly and Magnus pouted, but sat there. Quiet. Almost.

At some point, Alec stood up and as the Head of the Institute started giving out orders of what their plans were to unite Shadowhunters and the Downworld to work together better. Magnus was just watching him, literal hearts in his eyes and when Alec finished his speech, Magnus couldn’t help himself really. He clapped and winked across the room. “Isn’t my boyfriend just the best person ever. He’s such a badass and so cool,” sighed Magnus happily and then looked at Izzy, who nodded, fighting back the smile. Somehow, the meeting was a success despite all of that, most of them just sure that Magnus was drunk as his reputation preceded him. Others just thought he was bonkers.

“Alec, what’s wrong with Magnus?” asked Jace while it was just them in the room and Alec rubbed the back of his neck. He decided to tell them the truth, he couldn’t keep living like this. Alec filled Jace and Izzy in on what was going on during the past week and both of them were shocked, but promised Alec not to tell anyone else. “So I guess you’re the happy clone?” asked Jace then and narrowed his eyes when Magnus came closer to him and just nodded.

“Jacey,” said Magnus and wrapped his arms around him. “It’s so good to see you,” he said and Jace’s jaw dropped.

“You’re never happy to see me,” commented Jace.

“What are you saying?” asked Magnus and patted his head. “I’m always happy to see you,” said Magnus and narrowed his eyes. “Did you lose weight?” he then asked and Jace sent a confused look to Alec, who was now just laughing. “You need to eat more, young man,” he said and folded his arms on top of his chest when Jace started backing away. “Where are you going?”

“S-stay there, you’re freaking me out dude,” stated Jace.

“Come back here, let me love you,” hollered Magnus after Jace and started chasing him around the desk. Alec whined and then looked at Izzy, who gently rubbed his back and Alec was so tired.

“Izzy, you need to help me,” whispered Alec.

“Of course, anything you need,” said Izzy and then started laughing when she saw Magnus. “It can’t be that bad, can it?” she asked, trying to remain hopeful, but soon learned that that wasn’t the case after Alec took her back to the loft and she just saw what he had been trying to deal with the past week. Now all of the clones were loveable in their own way, but it was… a lot of work indeed. Izzy agreed to help Catarina with finding the potion to turn back Magnus to normal and Jace agreed to help Alec with locating Ragnor!

Ragnor better watch out when Alec would get his hands on him.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The grumpy Magnus was annoyed more than usual; Alexander still wasn’t home from the latest mission and he was checking his phone constantly. He had probably sent Alexander ten texts already, but he had yet to receive a reply from him. And now, he was beyond annoyed, walking up and down the living room, making the sassy one nervous as well and he ended up throwing a couch pillow into the grumpy version of himself, who gave him a stern look and then flipped him off. The sassy one just started laughing which made the grumpy Magnus that more annoyed and he tensed up, wanting to attack the laughing idiot. Sparks of magic started flying under his fingers and if it wasn’t for the happy Magnus stepping into the living room right at that moment, the whole scene would end up as a disaster.

 

“Okay, break it off you two,” said happy Magnus and clasped his hands together. Grumpy Magnus settled down, but was still glaring at the sassy one, who then summoned a little mirror into his hands and then started checking himself out again, trying to see if there were any imperfections, but he couldn’t find any. Just as expected; he was perfect after all and he winked at himself.

 

“He started it,” said the grumpy Magnus and pointed to the sassy Magnus, who stuck his tongue out and the happy Magnus rolled his eyes. It was like dealing with children; was he really that childish?! “Let me go,” he then said, pissed again, because the sassy one was making faces at him, but then stopped when the happy one turned around to check up on him and pretended to be an angel, waving innocently at the happy Magnus, who waved back happily and then looked at the grumpy Magnus, who wanted to beat the shit out of the sassy one.

 

“It doesn’t matter who started it,” said happy Magnus and took grumpy one to the couch, making him sit next to the sassy one and both of them tensed up. “Now, kiss and make up,” said happy Magnus and rubbed his palms together. “We’re all friends here,” he said and grumpy one rolled his eyes. However, a stern look from the happy one made him sit back down when he wanted to walk away and he flinched; there was something creepy behind that happiness and he glanced at the sassy one, who was again checking up on his face. “Now apologise,” said happy Magnus to the grumpy one and the latter shook his head.

 

“No,” said grumpy Magnus. He would rather be found dead than to be apologising to that asshole. “Not over my dead body, you will never see me apologising to that asshole and-” he started ranting, but then stopped when the happy Magnus stepped closer to them and his smile was very creepy.

 

“I said _apologise,_ ” said the happy Magnus and thus the grumpy one just rolled his eyes and finally said his apology. That seemed to cheer up the sassy Magnus and he gave him thumbs up. “Now hug, kiss and make up,” said the happy Magnus and both sassy and grumpy looked at each other, looking very uncomfortable and they both shook their heads. “We’re friends here and if I say you two kiss and make up then you do it,” said the other, again with that creepy happiness and the other two got the message; don’t question it, just do it. The happy one seemed pleased once the two did as they were told and then he waltzed over to the emotional one, who was staring by the balcony and was waiting for Alexander as well.

 

“D-don’t you think i-it’s been kind of long since Alexander has left?” stammered the sad Magnus as he didn’t really want to be in the centre of attention, but he worried. He was worried a lot. He had seen the grumpy one trying to contact him, but he didn’t get any reply back and he couldn’t help but to worry, his lower lip shaking and he was looking over to the other three, who nodded in unison. It was indeed weird that Alexander wasn’t back home or that he wasn’t answering their calls. “W-what if something happened to him?” asked the sad one. It was in his pessimistic nature to always think of the worst and that annoyed the grumpy one.

 

“Don’t be an idiot,” snapped grumpy, but he was afraid of that as well. Yet, he didn’t want to show his true emotions of concern as angriness was his main emotion after all. “He probably just doesn’t want to come back home,” he grumbled. “Probably is out drinking with his _parabatai,_ ” he then went on his rant and then checked on the phone again. That time, all four of them ensembled together on the couch and looked at the phone, in a hope that they would get any contact back from Alexander, but nothing. There was nothing and the sad Magnus tried his best to swallow back his tears.

 

“I-I knew it, something happened,” stammered the over-emotional Magnus and burst in tears. That time, even the grumpy one didn’t say anything and he just bowed his head down, while the happy Magnus tried his best to cheer up the emotional one, who was crying his eyes out. If something happened to Alexander, he didn’t know how he would be able to deal with it. Happy one wrapped his arms around the crying warlock and tried his best to stay positive, but it was difficult even on him.

 

“Hey,” said happy Magnus. “He’s probably just stuck at the office,” he said and the other two looked at him and he nodded. “Remember that he said he had a ton of work back at the office? Our poor Alexander always working so hard. He indeed is such a perfect man, is there anything that he can’t do?” he then blurted out as he couldn’t not swoon over Alexander at a time like that and he happily sighed.

 

“But he’d reply if he was in his office,” whispered the sassy one, who was serious. You knew he was serious, because the mirror was gone and an expression of pure worry and horror was written all over his face.

 

“Yes!” said the emotional Magnus in between his sobbing.

 

“Maybe his battery died,” said the happy Magnus. “You know the technology these days… you have to charge those damn things every day,” said the positive Magnus. “Our angel is just fine,” he said and smiled, nodding. Of course Alexander was fine, there was no other option. He was fine, alive and without a scratch! However, the other three weren't as optimistic as he was and were slowly starting to fall into the desperate mood as they didn't even want to think about what could have happened to their beloved Alexander.

 

“Come on, Alexander, answer,” grumbled the grumpy Magnus and then decided to call the hunter. Alexander's phone was ringing, but no one picked up and thus the happy's theory about the battery dying faltered and he was also starting to get more and more desperate to get his boyfriend to pick up. Nervous, the sassy one grabbed the phone into his own hands and started texting Alexander again; literally spamming his phone with texts in a desperate attempt to get a hold of him, but it didn't work.

 

“Damn it,” grumbled sassy Magnus and the over emotional one was crying his eyes out at this point as there was no way that he would be able to calm down then. However, if something did happen, surely Isabelle and Jace would let them know! So, something else must had happened!

 

“What if he doesn't want to pick up on purpose?” stated grumpy Magnus and narrowed his eyes. Alexander had been acting kind of weird lately, so what if he was sneaking out on purpose?! And with who was he?! The grumpy one was also jealous as hell and wasn't even apologetic about it as he was already full on in a jealous rage.

 

“H-he has gotten tired of us?” sobbed the emotional Magnus hard and the happy one shook his head.

 

“Of course not,” said happy Magnus. “Alexander is perfect and awesome, there is no way that he would be ignoring us on purpose. He's the best boyfriend ever and we're so lucky to have someone like him,” beamed happy Magnus and the sassy one was also very tempted to smack the happy one. Did he have to be so bubbly and positive all the time?! Why wouldn't he shut up? Annoyed, the sassy Magnus turned away from the happy one and then rolled his eyes.

 

“I'll kick his ass for making us worry if he's fine and just chilling somewhere,” grumbled the grumpy Magnus as he was walking up and down the living room, his eyes still on the phone, which was on the couch then. Sad Magnus picked it up then and started leaving messages in Alec's voicemail, just sobbing and begging him to pick up. Emotions running high, grumpy Magnus was slowly starting to lose his shit. He wanted to go check up on Alec, but he also made a promise not to leave the apartment without him around. Well, fuck it! His safety was more important! “I'll go see if he's at the Institute,” he finally said and sassy one agreed.

 

“I'll go check up on the Pandemonium,” stated sassy Magnus and grumpy one rolled his eyes.

 

“You just want an excuse to there to get drunk again,” grumbled grumpy, but sassy told him to fuck off. Happy Magnus also agreed with them and decided to pay Hunter's Moon a visit as well. Sad Magnus just sat there like a piece of log, crying and sobbing and even the grumpy one took pity on him.

 

“I-I will j-just-”

 

“Come with me,” said the grumpy one and pulled the crying warlock onto his legs. “The two of us will search the Institute, okay?” he asked, trying his best to be patient and the crying one only nodded as he was chewing on his lower lip, happy one wiping away his tears. “Just… no tears! _Capisce?_ ” he asked with a stern look and the emotional Magnus nodded.

 

“ _Capisce,_ ” replied the sad one, promising the grumpy one not to cry and then the three of them portalled off, not one of them thinking about what would happen if someone would notice that Magnus was at three places at the same time. Finding Alexander was what mattered the most!

* * *

 

Grumpy Magnus was marching down the halls of the Institute, the sad one slowly following behind him, glamoured and thus hidden from the eyes of Shadowhunters for the time being. However, the grumpy Magnus was able to see him as they shared the same magic and he was visibly trying not to roll his eyes, because the other was _horrible._ Jumping and flinching at everything and anything, sighing and then he somehow managed to calm himself down, looking around the Institute to find Isabelle and Jace at least. However, the one he found first was poor Raj, who didn't know what he was in for. Raj rolled his eyes when he saw the warlock and wanted to get away after the last encounter they shared, which was painfully hard to forget.

 

“Raj, you imbecile, get your ass over here,” snapped grumpy Magnus and made the hunter stop with his magic. The Shadowhunter rolled his eyes; it looked like the old Magnus was back and honestly, he was _happy_. The other day, the warlock was acting too creepy, probably trying to make fun of him and he groaned.

 

“What do you want, warlock?” asked Raj. “Here to braid my hair?” he asked as he was now trying to mess with Magnus back and the grumpy gave him an offended look.

 

“What the fuck?” snapped Magnus. “As if my hands would ever touch your filthy hair,” he said with disgust and he could almost spit. Just a look at Raj made his stomach turn and he shuddered. “If you value your life you'll tell me where Alexander is,” snapped Magnus and the emotional one flinched as he looked at the grumpy one. He scared him, so he quickly walked away.

 

Sad Magnus was freaking out so much that he couldn't control his magic anymore and in the end, his glamour ended up disappearing, sniffling and sobbing as he was walking around the Institute alone, but Alexander still wasn't there. In the end, he leaned against the wall, sat on the floor, pulled his knees up to his chin and hugged his body. “Alexander,” he sniffled, sat there. The one who ended up finding him was no other than Underhill, who was confused. _Very_ confused. He had just seen Magnus snapping at Raj and now he was… already on the floor and sobbing.

 

“Mr Bane?” asked Underhill as he was always polite when it came to Alec's boyfriend and he pressed his lips together. Even though he was confused, he wanted to help. Did Raj do something to him? Angry, Theo slowly leaned down and placed a hand on top of Magnus’ shoulder to get his attention as he was too distressed to notice him before. “Magnus?” he asked again and Magnus finally looked up.

 

“Underhill,” said emotional Magnus and his lower lip was still trembling. “Help me,” he then said and burst into tears again, Theo quickly sitting on the floor then as he didn't know what to do. He and Alec had been friends, but he hadn't hung out with Magnus so much and they weren't exactly close.

 

“What happened?” asked Theo. “Did that idiot say something and-”

 

“Alexander,” cried Magnus and buried his face into his palms. What about him? Underhill didn't get it at all and he narrowed his eyes. “H-he had a mission,” he stammered and shook his head. “We won't reply to us,” he said and cried harder.

 

 _Us?_ Underhill totally wasn't following.

 

“Who is looking for him?” asked Underhill as he didn't know who were those people looking for Alec. He had just spoken to Isabelle and Jace as they were back from the mission. He hadn't seen Alec, but they had told him that he was back in his office, trying to do some work done as he had been apparently very busy in the last two weeks, which was true. He didn't see his friend a lot these days. Yet, he didn't know what was keeping him so busy and he narrowed his eyes as Magnus was just sitting there and fighting his tears back. Maybe he was just worried about his boyfriend for not hearing back from him? Probably.

 

“Alec's fine,” said Underhill and Magnus looked up at him, eyes wide, but the tears dried up and he perked up. Thank Goodness; Alexander was well. Was grumpy one right then?! Was he tired of them, so that was his reason for ignoring them?! Tears were back and Underhill panicked. “Hey, I said he was fine, he's-”

 

“He hates me,” cried out Magnus and hid his face into his palms.

 

“What?!” asked Underhill disbelief. Alec hating Magnus? In what world? He would never! That was why Theo just sat there and turned around when he heard _another_ Magnus, ranting. He let the crying one be for a little while, went around the corner and saw one more Magnus. And Raj. Oh, poor Raj… he looked, well… awful.

 

“Braid my hair?!” snapped grumpy as he still wasn't over that. He didn't let Raj walk free from that; holding him against the wall with his magic, greeting his teeth. “Well,” he said and the hunter flinched when he saw that Magnus came closer to his face with his hand and he waggled his eyebrows. “If you're so persistent on it, why don't I get started?!” he then added and snapped with his fingers. Suddenly, Raj's hair grew longer; he soon had two beautiful long braids and Underhill started laughing out loud. Embarrassed, Raj just shoved Magnus away and literally ran away, Underhill's loud laughter being heard down the halls of the Institute and grumpy Magnus looked at Theo, who made a step back. Right! There were two of them… how?!

 

“Magnus?” stammered Theo and started walking backwards when he saw the grumpy walking to him, still ready strike with his magic.

 

“Where is my Alexander?!” roared grumpy and Underhill looked around and saw emotional Magnus sniffling again and he narrowed his eyes. What the actual fuck was going on?! “Underhill!”

 

“In his office,” stammered Theo and grumpy nodded, folded up his sleeves and headed over to his office. He was ready to give Alexander a piece of his mind for making him worry like that! Emotional one stood up and quickly followed the other Magnus, Theo blinking a few times and he then just followed them as well. Marching quickly, grumpy barged into Alec's office, ready to start yelling; he was planning to make a scene out of this! However, he found Alexander looking very out of it, trying his best to stay focused on finishing up the report of the mission.

 

“My poor baby,” sobbed emotional Magnus and hurried over to Alec's side. Alec looked up and was shocked to see two clones, immediately recognising them and he was shocked when he saw Theo in there as well.

 

“M-Magnus-”

 

“You're okay,” said grumpy. He was tempted to scold Alexander, but his boyfriend looked terrible and he _couldn't_ yell at him. “Why didn't you pick up?” he then scolded him in a gentle manner.

 

“You called?” asked Alec. He had turned off the sound of his phone and his eyes went wide when he saw 50 missed calls and 100 unread texts. He looked up at both clones and looked down apologetically. “Sorry, I lost track of time. I… have to write this and then-”

 

“Done,” said grumpy, snapped with his fingers and finished Alec's report for him. Alec narrowed his eyes and then looked down; he needed to see what Magnus wrote it.

 

_Demons were killed._

_Alec won._

_Now stop prying, Clave, fucking creeps._

_Sincerely,_

_Magnus Bane._

 

Alec started laughing and then shook his head; he was far too tired to care of that and he just closed the folder. Who cared, Magnus was there and he wrapped his arms around both of them and he was in a better mood already. Each kissed his cheeks at the same time and Alec was in heaven. Though, he missed the other two. Funny.

 

“Theo, I'm going home,” announced Alec and Theo nodded. “Oh, you probably wanna know what happened to Magnus. Well. There was a potion and now Magnus was split into four clones.”

 

“There's two more?!”

 

“Yeah,” sighed Alec.

 

“How do you-”

 

“Manage? Well, it's cause I'm awesome,” said Alec and Theo started laughing.

 

Before Alec could explain properly, grumpy decided that there was enough of chatting, so he quickly portalled them back home, where the other two were already waiting and all of them jumped Alec, happy that their boyfriend was okay.

 

All of them cuddled up next to Alexander. The sassy one was more than happy to give him a full body massage, while the happy one summoned a lovely dinner. The emotional and sad one only laid next to Alec, the other two soon joining them and it was then that Alec reached true heaven. All four of them were getting along and Alec was completely happy; ignoring his phone again.

 

It was Izzy, texting him that she found Ragnor. But that could wait for some other day.


	4. Chapter 4

When the four clones found out that Isabelle managed to find Ragnor, all of them were  _ very _ eager to meet their so-called  _ best _ friend, the grumpy and sassy one in particular. They couldn’t wait to get their hands to Ragnor to kick his ass. It was what he deserved both of them agreed on; it was one of the rare times that those two agreed on anything and were already planning a way to get back at him for doing this to them. Alexander tried to tell them to stay calm, but it was like talking to a brick wall- In fact, even the wall would listen more than those two, so Alec decided not to even bother anymore. In a way, Ragnor brought this onto himself and Alec was far too tired to do anything about it. A while back, he wanted to revenge himself as well, but now he was just… meh. Why bother, anyway?

 

Ragnor was currently at Magnus’ loft, where all hell and chaos broke free. He had spent more than two weeks hiding because he knew in just how much trouble he was for this. Ragnor was very well aware of the fact that Magnus would be probably more than eager to strangle him once he’d get his hands on him. Not to mention that there was now four of them, so Ragnor was fucked in any scenario. 

 

In the time that he had been away, he tried to find a cure for Magnus, but he soon came to the conclusion that the only way to get Magnus back was to wait for the effects of the potion to wear off. It couldn’t take more than a month, so after that, Magnus would be back to normal. Probably. If they were lucky. There was also the possibility of Magnus staying stuck like this… for good. He was going to take that news well, right? It was a lie that Ragnor told himself to calm himself down, but once he mentioned that to Magnus, the warlock snapped. All of the four clones.

 

“What do you mean there’s no fucking cure?!” roared the grumpy one and grabbed the collar of Ragnor’s shirt and Ragnor froze, looking down. “You mean that I’ll be stuck like this for two more weeks if I’m lucky?” he then shrieked and then gritted his teeth. “I suggest you run and hide again if you value your life, because I will turn you into ashes, you useless warlock,” said Magnus and Ragnor flinched when he saw sparks of dark, red magic flying underneath the grumpy’s fingers. For the first time ever, he was actually afraid of Magnus. This version of Magnus was horrifying; he reminded him of Asmodeus and he shuddered.

 

“Magnus,” sighed Alec stood up and then just walked closer to the grumpy, who was still on the verge of killing Ragnor. What was the Shadowhunter doing?! Was he really that stupid?! That one was going to get both of them killed. Just like that, Alec grabbed the grumpy’s wrist and shook his head, Magnus turning around and he gritted his teeth. “Don’t,” said Alec calmly, who had the situation under control. He had experiences; after more than two weeks, he was trained for all four of them and their mood swings. 

 

“Alexander, let me go,” said grumpy, his voice low and Alec shook his head. “I’ll kill him,” he then said and looked at Ragnor, his cat eyes out on display and Ragnor swallowed thickly, while the sassy one laughed and just cheered him on. Even the happy one didn’t tell him to stop. Looked like all four of them were  _ very _ pissed at Ragnor. 

 

“Now you’re speaking and acting like Asmodeus,” commented Ragnor. He didn’t really mean to say it out loud, it just sort of slipped out. The grumpy one growled when he was compared to his father and his blood was boiling with anger, face red. While he was trying to hold back his anger, the over-emotional one’s eyes widened and he shook his head. He was nothing like his father, even the grumpy clone! How could he say that?! His lower lip started trembling and he then burst into tears, hiccuping as the happy one wrapped his arms around him. That didn’t make only the clones snap, but Alec snapped as well.

 

“You’re not to speak to Magnus like that ever again, understood?” said Alec, his voice low and Ragnor flinched. “Yes, he might have anger management issues and he’s grumpy all the time, but you’re never, ever to compare him to Asmodeus,” growled Alec and then wrapped his arms around the grumpy, who lifted his hand down and turned around to Alexander, a little smile cracking his angry expression. 

 

“Oh my God, Alexander, I love you so much,” squealed the excitable Magnus and ran up to Alec, wrapping his arms around him, tackling him on the floor. The happy one was a little bit too excited and Alec only started laughing when the happy one was then just nuzzling up against him. “You were so cool when you stood up for us,” he said and then kissed every inch of his face, Alec’s laughter getting louder. “Like, so cool. My heart went hump-thump. See?!” he then added and made Alec feel his chest, his laughter louder. Indeed, the happy one’s heart was beating fast.

 

“So I see,” said Alec and then sat up, the sad one slowly making his way to them and he went down onto his knees as well, going closer to Alec, who took his hand and pulled him close, smile wide. “You okay?” asked Alec, because it looked like the emotional one somehow managed to pull himself together and he just nodded, but looked down and was biting on his lower lip.

 

“W-what you said, i-it was very sweet,” stammered the emotional Magnus and then scooted a little bit closer to Alec, who couldn't stop smiling. By the Angel, he loved all four of them so much. “M-made me tear up,” he then said and his eyes welled up again and Alec just rolled his eyes, but the smile remained. What didn’t make him tear up, though, thought Alec, but didn’t really comment about it. “W-we don’t deserve you,” he then said and Alec sighed, but pulled him close and kissed him softly.

 

“You deserve the world, Magnus,” said Alec and all four of them went ‘’aaaw’’. Ragnor rolled his eyes and gagged. This was too… sweet for him and he really didn’t want to be watching this. He needed to get away, but the grumpy one saw him rolling his eyes and was… grumpy again. Sassy one joined him, going closer to Ragnor, who was now just looking at them unamused. Though, he felt sorry for what he said before. That was uncalled for. 

 

“Perv, we need to punish him,” announced grumpy, talking to the sassy one, who rolled his eyes at the nickname, but then nodded. Yes, he needed punishing indeed. Ragnor’s eyes widened again and he pressed his lips together. “What should we do with him?” he then asked and Ragnor looked at Alec, who was still too preoccupied with the two clones on the floor to actually care what was going on with the other two.

 

“S-shadowhunter, hey,” stammered Ragnor and Alec looked up.

 

“Yes?”

 

“A-aren’t you going to stop them?!”

 

Alec looked at the grumpy and sassy. “What are you two doing?”

 

“Punishing the idiot,” announced the sassy happily and Alec snorted.

 

“Ah,” said Alec and then giggled when he felt the happy one kissed his cheek. “Have fun,” he then said and the warlock’s jaw dropped. He was just going to let him be tortured?! What kind of a Shadowhunter was he? He was supposed to protect the Downworlders and he was just going to allow Magnus to  _ torture _ him?!

 

“You’re the Head of the Institute, Lightwood,” barked Ragnor. “You’re supposed to be protecting-”

 

“Oh, I suppose you’re right,” said Alec and then hummed. Alec was pissed at Ragnor and he was going to allow Magnus to have his revenge. Who was he to stop him from getting one? “Well,” he said and the grumpy and sassy turned to him, prepared for Alec to tell them to stop. “Just don’t seriously harm him, yes?” said Alec and Ragnor was horrified again. What was that supposed to mean?! Grumpy and sassy looked at each other and then grinned deviously. Oh, they could keep that kind of promise. They weren’t going to physically hurt Ragnor, it was just his ego that was going to suffer. 

 

“We promise, Alexander,” said sassy and waggled his eyebrows. Then, Alec went back to the other two and Ragnor was just trying to get away, but the sassy one held him down with his magic. “Ragnor, don’t you know it’s rude to visit the guest’s house without saying your goodbyes?” he said in his usual arrogant manner. “Besides,” he said. “You haven’t even tried the drinks,” he said and grinned. 

 

“You must be thirsty,” said the grumpy and a devious grin was on his face.

 

“Wait, wait, wait,” stammered Ragnor. “I-I know who might have the recipe for the cure of your current condition,” he quickly said. He wasn’t bluffing per se; he had heard some rumors, but he didn’t know if they were true. 

 

“Ah,” said sassy. “And who might that be?”

 

“Lorenzo Rey,” stammered Ragnor and both of them were laughing. 

 

“Yeah, I’d rather stay like this than to go ask that pot-obsessed-freak for help,” said grumpy and sassy nodded in agreement. 

 

“He does a weird fixation about pots,” chimed in the emotional one and Alec started laughing.  

  
  


“Now where were we?” he asked and offered Ragnor the glass again he grinned. “Drink up, old friend,” he said and even though Ragnor didn’t want, the sassy one made him drink the whole glass of potion with his magic and Alec looked over at them. Maybe he should interfere?! 

 

“What did you give me to drink?” asked Ragnor. 

 

“Word on the street is that you are hosting a little dinner for many important guests,” said the sassy one and started laughing. “Imagine the guests’ expressions once they see that their host is a giant toad,” he then said and started laughing out loud when Ragnor suddenly turned into a giant frog, looking rather horrified and Alec’s jaw dropped. Dear lord, he shouldn’t have-

 

“Relax, Alexander,” said the happy clone. “The potion lasts for only 24 hours,” he said and a little giggle escaped past his lips. “Just enough for his little dinner party to be a complete bust,” he said and Alec rolled his eyes. 

 

“H-he isn’t in pain, right?” asked the emotional one, who was then watching Ragnor hop around the loft. 

 

“Worry not, he isn’t experiencing any physical pain, but man, his ego must be suffering,” said sassy in between his laughing. As long as Ragnor wasn’t in pain, Alec could get aboard and then he couldn’t hold himself back anymore. Ragnor looked completely miserable, croaking and hopping around the loft. It sounded like Ragnor was pissed off and his croaking had gotten louder and louder. 

 

At one point, Ragnor got so fed up with everyone laughing at him that he just portalled himself off. Deciding to mess around with Ragnor again, sassy one made the portal change locations and Ragnor ended up falling right into a swamp, his laughter getting louder once he imagined where Ragnor must have landed. And his expression was probably priceless. Hey, he just took him where he would be most comfortable at, his new home for the next day. Alec shook his head as he finally got up onto his legs and walked to the other two. He remembered Ragnor saying that Lorenzo might know of the cure, but for the time being, he’d let it slide. He also wasn’t in the mood to be talking about that pot-fetish-freak, shivering. Besides, Jace and Izzy were coming over later on, so they could make a plan of what to do next together.

 

* * *

 

Just like Alec expected, not much planning was done after Jace and Izzy came over. They were talking about everything else  _ but _ how they were going to get Magnus back to his usual self. Sassy Magnus and Izzy, for example, were talking about shopping of all things! Ridiculous! Sassy Magnus was completely in love with Izzy’s new eyeshadow and he just had to know where she got it!

 

“Izzy, dear, your makeup looks on point!” announced Magnus and Izzy nodded. Oh, she knew! Her favourite make up the line just came out with a whole new collection and she bought everything that she could get her hands on. “It’s the new winter collection, right??” asked sassy Magnus and clasped his hands together when she nodded, happily taking a closer look.- “Oh, we need to get some shopping done, dear. I need some new clothes  _ and _ the gorgeous eyeshadow pallet that you’re wearing,” he then went on by babbling, Alec face-palming himself. 

 

“Oh, yes, it’s been  _ ages _ since we’ve went out like that,” said Isabelle, who loved the sassy Magnus in particular. Even the old Magus had a good sense for fashion, but this one was focused just on clothes and brands and she  _ loved _ that side of him more than ever. She knew that Alec told they were meeting for finding out a plan how to put Magnus back together as Ragnor apparently didn’t know of a way and his advice was to wait and then  _ maybe _ Magnus would turn back. And yet, she couldn't resist.

 

“My darlings,” announced the happy Magnus and got onto his legs. “Any of you hungry?” he asked and rubbed his palms together. “I’ll conjure us something yummy to eat,” he said and then looked over at Jace, who flinched and quickly looked away. As much as he was happy that he and the happy Magnus were getting along, he was still freaking him out; he acted like his  _ mother _ . Ugh. 

 

“No, need to-” started Jace, but happy one shushed him.

 

“You shouldn’t talk, young man. You’ve gotten even skinnier than our last meeting,” said happy Magnus and narrowed his eyes as he took a closer look at Jace. “Jacey, you need to eat more. You need more muscle when fighting those big, bad demons. Look at Alexander’s muscles. He’s so strong and  _ big, _ ” he said as he was again swooning over his boyfriend and Jace rolled his eyes. “You should take Alec as your role model,” he then added and Jace just lifted a hand, telling him that he would pass that opportunity. 

 

Offended, grumpy gave him an annoyed look. “You should be lucky enough to have Alexander as your role model,” said grumpy and Jace rolled his eyes. There we go again, he thought and just pressed his lips together as he didn’t want to say too much again, but it was difficult. “Now that I think about it,” said grumpy. “Is there any particular reason for you to be here? The lamp over there is more useful to us than you,” he said as he pointed to the lamp that was in the corner of the living room.

 

“Oh, I’ll shove that lamp right up your ass,” shot back Jace and Alec rolled his eyes.

 

“I saw the new Prada shoes,” heard Alec Izzy say and he groaned. He turned to Izzy and sassy, who were now swooning over the new Prada shoes and he started slowly sliding down the couch. While those two were doing shopping plans, grumpy and Jace were still bickering. Happy one was currently filling the coffee table with different kinds of treats and the sad one was… just sitting and staring in front of himself. Thinking that he was planning how to sneak into Lorenzo’s place, Alec went over to the emotional one and gently rubbed his back.

 

“You look like you’ve done some thinking,” said Alec and sad Magnus nodded.

 

“Y-yeah, but I can’t make up my mind,” he said and Alec arched an eyebrow.

 

“Well,” he said and smiled. “Just tell me what you thought of and we can somehow decide what would be the better option,” said the Shadowhunter happily. 

 

“On one hand,” started off the emotional one and Alec perked up, more than happy that they were finally making some progress. “I want to eat the cupcake because I think that I’m worthy of it,” he said and Alec arched an eyebrow. Huh?! “But on the other one, I don’t want to eat it cause I’ve already had too much to eat today. I mean I’ve eaten the cookie and the piece of chocolate. I don’t want to gain weight,” he said and Alec groaned. Right, he was thinking about  _ eating _ not Lorenzo. Great, yeah… that was just fantastic. “Don’t you think I look kind of bloated?” asked the emotional one and Alec somehow managed to stay calm and he gave him an annoyed smile.

 

“S-sure, you look amazing as always,” said Alec. 

 

“So I could eat the cupcake?”

 

“Y-yes.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Alec took in a deep breath and nodded. Alec was slowly losing it and he looked over at the happy Magnus, who was now force-feeding poor Jace, while the grumpy one was still telling him to get lost, Jace hissing back at him. One look at Izzy and sassy Magnus made him lose all hope and will for a living. They were now  _ accessorising.  _ “Fashion week starts soon. I could get us in,” announced the sassy one and Isabelle’s jaw dropped.

 

“By the Angel, could you really?” she squealed. 

 

“Eat up, young man,” heard Alec say the happy Magnus. Jace was begging him to save him, but how was he able to save Jace if he couldn’t even help himself?! With all commotion going on around him, Alec was  _ done.  _ The screaming, the yelling, the  _ crying _ , the temper tantrums… he just wanted his old boyfriend back. And if that meant going over to Lorenzo then so be it. He was prepared to sell his own soul to the devil just to get Magnus back. Sure, he loved all four clones, but everything had its limit. 

 

“Alexander, where are you going?” hollered the happy Magnus behind him and Alec turned around. 

 

“Out,” snapped Alec and the happy one quickly took a step back. “No one of you wants to listen to me then, well, I’m going out. To Lorenzo. I don’t give a fuck where, just out,” he said and grabbed the doorknob. He wanted to leave, but then he heard the sad one bursting in tears, the happy one trying to tell him how sorry he was. The sassy one was hugging him and the angry one was trying to tell him that he shouldn’t visit the pot-freak alone. 

 

“We’ll listen, just don’t leave,” sobbed the sad Magnus and Alec wanted to cry too. 

 

“We’re sorry, Alexander,” said the happy one and pouted.

 

“Don’t just leave, dummy, not with Jace around anyway,” said the grumpy. 

 

“Yeah, darling, we need you,” said sassy and Alec admitted defeat.

 

Face red, now with embarrassment, Alec took in a deep breath. “Fine,” he whined and all four of them seemed happy. “Just sit and be quiet,” said Alec and the four of them nodded in unison, while Jace and Izzy started laughing. “Same goes for you two,” snapped Alec and the other two just nodded and kept quiet. 

 

_ Finally. _

 

_ Peace and quiet. _

 

“Now about Lorenzo...” he started and finally went to the point where he would talk about how he thought they would approach the matter. He prayed to the angels and the lord all mighty… heaven or hell, it didn’t matter. Just he hoped that the plan was going to work. He couldn’t continue putting up with all of this. He missed his own Magnus and was desperate to get him back!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Try to keep your chin up, Lolo :') xD

Lorenzo Rey was appalled when Magnus Bane stepped inside of his home, Alec following him behind. He didn't get it; what were the High Warlock of Brooklyn and his boy toy doing over at his place?! Ever since the position of the High Warlock was given back to Magnus, Lorenzo hated the guy more than anything and seeing him set a foot inside of his precious home made him even that more pissed off. However, as the Head of the Institute was over at his home at the same time, Lorenzo knew that he needed to keep his actions in lanes if he didn’t want to get in any trouble. The last thing that he needed at the time was to have the Clave breathing down his neck! Again, why were the two there? Lorenzo didn’t do anything wrong, as much as he could remember and he narrowed his eyes as he saw Magnus walking around his sitting room.

Lorenzo was still hurt for the pretend friendship the Lightwood used him so that Magnus could snoop around his house at the time. Not because he didn’t expect it; but he showed Alexander some of his most precious collections that he had stored at his house. Not to mention that he thought that the two of them _bonded_ over the mutual love for pottery and antics. To think it was all a lie stabbed the warlock right at the heart. It was why he wouldn’t help Magnus back at the day when he went to Edom himself. Let him suffer, was what Lorenzo decided on. If Lorenzo’s heart was broken by the Lightwood, then he didn’t mind Bane suffering as well.

Lorenzo heard that Magnus was able to regain his magic back, which was good. And he thought that he would have peace after that and he had for a month or so. But now, the Lightwood idiot came back knocking at his door and this time the other idiot was with him. _Bane._ God, he despised Magnus more than anything and he gritted his teeth as he forced himself to let the other two inside of his precious home and he folded his arms on top of his chest, foot tapping against the floor as he was quite annoyed.

Alec was keeping his fingers crossed; if they had any luck, then maybe they would somehow be able to convince Lorenzo giving them the recipe for the potion that would turn Magnus back to his usual self. Because he wanted things to go smoothly, Alec decided that it would be for the best if the happy Magnus visited Lorenzo. Sassy and grumpy one were more than excited to get their hands on the dumbass, but Alec knew that they needed to stay polite and kind. In this example, Lorenzo hadn’t done anything wrong and taking the potion back by force wouldn’t feel right. Though, Alec was still very tempted to punch Lorenzo right in his face; he had a very punchable face and Alec felt his hand tingling. Maybe just a little smack-

“Lorenzo Rey,” said Magnus happily as he was still walking around the living room, looking at all of the décor in the room and he then waltzed over happily back to the other warlock. Lorenzo narrowed his eyes and pressed his lips together. Something was different about Bane, he seemed too happy. Far too happy for Lorenzo’s liking and he made a step back when Magnus was standing much too close for his liking. “Your place looks even better than I remember,” said happy Magnus and then started looking around.

Oh, again with that? He rolled his eyes and clicked with his tongue; surely he didn’t think this would work? Lightwood decided to use this method on him the last time and he fell for it. But not anymore! Even though he wasn’t as nearly old as Magnus was, he was still a _wise_ warlock. Or at least, he liked to present himself as one and he placed his hands on top of his sides and shook his head. “This isn’t going to work this time, Bane,” he spat and Magnus gave him a genuine look of surprise.

What did he do wrong? All he did was compliment his place. Magnus might disliked Lorenzo, but that didn’t mean that he should diss his home. It looked lovely and he shook his head. “I don’t know what you mean by that,” said happy Magnus and Alec sighed. He knew it would be better to come alone, but the clones wouldn’t let him go alone. He didn’t want him to be all alone with that evil man, so it was mandatory to take one of them and Alec grumbled under his breath. All of them were so fucking stubborn. Well, Magnus was a stubborn man in general, so it shouldn’t really come as a surprise. Not really.

“Just tell me why you’re here torturing my eyes with your presence and then scram. I was enjoying a lovely evening before you two showed up,” said Lorenzo and rolled his eyes, going over to his bar as he knew that he needed to pour himself something to drink. He was going to need it if he would have to bear their presence for much longer. “So?!” snapped the younger warlock, because Magnus’ eyes were on the bottle of drink that he was pouring himself and he looked down. Now what?!

“Alexander, is that the drink he offered you?” asked Magnus and Alec only nodded, the happy one again going over to Lorenzo again, who hid the bottle behind his back and Alec snorted. Those two were like kids sometimes, seriously! You’d think that the warlocks would be more mature give they’ve been around for longer than others, but no. “Would it be rude of me to ask for a glass as well? Alexander said it’s-”

“Yes, it would be rude, now shoo,” said Lorenzo and turned his back to Magnus, but the happy one didn’t take no for an answer. He just walked around Lorenzo and then rubbed his palms together.

“I’ve heard you mix it by hand,” said Magnus.

“Oh, did you?” asked Lorenzo sarcastically. “Well, of course, given that you were hiding behind my couch,” he said and Magnus nodded happily. What, he wasn’t even going to deny it? Seriously, what was up with Bane?! He was acting very odd. Was he drunk? Perhaps, probably. That would be the only reason for him not jumping down his throat. It seemed almost that Bane was being _nice_ to him, so that was when Lorenzo knew that something was very off. Either Magnus was drunk, or he had just entered another dimension of existence.

“Well, I do apologise for that. It was very rude of me,” said the happy Magnus and Lorenzo’s jaw dropped. Bane was now _apologising?!_ Lorenzo looked over at Alec, who was just massaging his temples. Maybe he would ask for some of that drink as well. Because it looked like it was going to be a _long_ evening. Long-ass, too long. Alec was already-

“Listen, Bane, I don’t know what you’re playing here, but-”

“You wanna play a game?” asked Magnus excitedly and Lorenzo was confused. Was he for real? No, he _had_ to be making fun of him then. Coming in his home and insulting him like that. No, no… there was no way he would allow that to happen. He was about to tell Magnus to fuck off, but he was already at the desk. “What are you in the mood for? Monopoly?” asked Magnus and summoned that. “Hmm, maybe Poker,” he said and summoned cards as well. “Twister?” he asked happily as he kept summoning different board games and Lorenzo was red in the face with anger.

“What are-”

“Lorenzo,” said Alec and Rey turned to him. “I’m afraid he’s being serious,” said Alec and Lorenzo understood that something must had really been off with Bane, because the look on Lightwood’s face was very tired. And so, so done with everything. He arched an eyebrow and then turned to Magnus, who had now decided to play Poker. “Magnus, _don’t,_ ” whined Alec and tried to get Magnus back on track, but the happy one didn’t listen at all as he was already having fun visiting Lorenzo.

“Lolo, come here,” hollered Magnus and waved to Lorenzo.

_Lolo? A nickname?!_

Alec was horrified, Lorenzo was blushing.

“Please, give me some of that whiskey as well. Lorenzo, I’m begging you,” said Alec quickly and as he was so shocked, Lorenzo just handed him over the glass, Alec emptying in a second and then looked at Magnus. “Another one, please,” he begged him and Lorenzo was so flustered that he just poured himself and Lightwood two glasses of the strongest drink that he in stock.

“Aw, why does he get to drink, but I don’t?” pouted happy Magnus and went over to Lorenzo. In silence, he just handed him his own glass and Magnus took a small sip of it, happily humming. “Oh, this really is amazing. And you mix it by hand? As expected, Lolo, you’re an expert!” said Magnus proudly and Lorenzo wanted to run away and hide. “C’mon, let’s get going, I saved you a special spot,” said Magnus and started dragging Lorenzo to the desk. “Sit,” said Magnus and made Lorenzo sit on the couch, then he sat next to him. “We get to sit together, isn’t this exciting, Lolo?” he asked and then looked at Alec, who was pale, eyes wide and was just chugging down the other glass. “Angel, come join us.”

“A-Alec,” stammered Lorenzo. “Save me,” whispered Lorenzo and tried to get away from Magnus, but Magnus kept him in place and he flinched, because Magnus’ expression suddenly changed. He was still smiling, but it was a creepy smile then.

“When I say sit, you sit. I said we’ll play Poker, so you sit here and enjoy our fun time together. Understood?” asked happy Magnus and Lorenzo only nodded and Alec came closer to them as well, sitting on the other side of Magnus. So with each of them by his side, Magnus started happily mixing the cards.

Lorenzo didn’t dare to move or speak. Was Bane possessed?! Alec was slowly starting to have fun, though, because Lorenzo was scared shitless and that amused Alec to no end. He was both confused and afraid, just playing the game as he didn’t dare to move. He was far too shocked to strike Magnus back and he dared to relax a bit only after Magnus went to the rest room and Lorenzo quickly jumped Alec.

“Lightwood, what the fuck is meaning of this?!” he asked, Alec snorting.

“Well,” said Alec and then pressed his lips together. “The reason why we’re here is because of Magnus’ current condition,” he started and Lorenzo nodded. Yeah, he guessed that far along. “We… well, I need your help,” he then added and Lorenzo nodded again. Yes, sure, whatever they needed, he’d give them. With Bane acting like they were BFFs was far too disturbing for him and he’d give them everything just to get rid of them.

“Okay,” stammered Lorenzo. “Tell me what you need and I’ll give it to you,” he said and jumped when he heard the door opening and Magnus was already coming back. Alec’s eyes were wide, because he didn’t expect this to go so smoothly. Then again, he guessed that Lorenzo was freaked enough not to ask any further questions and just give them what they needed. Which was a bonus, really.

“Lolo, I’m back,” said Magnus happily and Lorenzo flinched.

“…how fun,” deadpanned Lorenzo and then looked over at Alec, who was on the verge of bursting into loud laughter. Deep inside, he did feel sorry for Lorenzo, but at the same time, it also felt amazing to see _Lolo_ so freaked out. “Lightwood, tell me what happened to Bane, so that I can get rid of both of you as soon as possible,” he said and Lightwood started laughing, but he did end up explaining it to Lorenzo and then told him why they were there. “You’re meaning to tell me there three more of Bane?!” he shrieked and then shuddered. “And you decided to bring this one of all of them to me?! You’re a sadist, Lightwood, I hope you know that,” grumbled Lorenzo and then Alec rolled his eyes.

“So do you know how to brew that potion or not?” asked Alec, because he was somehow getting impatient as well and Lorenzo only nodded, but rolled his eyes as well.

“I do, but I would take some time for it to be ready and… _don’t_ touch that,” suddenly said Lorenzo as he was explaining about the potion, but then saw Bane snooping around one of his vases and Magnus pouted, but took it into his hands anyway and Lorenzo was quick on his legs, marching over to Bane and took his precious vase away from the greedy warlock. “Don’t!”

“I just wanted to see,” said Magnus and then went to see the other vase and all that Lorenzo could do was helplessly following Magnus around. “My, my, you really do have a big collection, Lolo,” said Magnus and Lorenzo would usually be proud of it, but now he was just desperate to get this _happy_ Bane out of his home.

“Sure,” he said.

“Alexander was right,” said Magnus and Alec froze. Oh, no, what was he about to say now?! “You really do have some sort of pot fetish, don’t you?” asked happy Magnus and Lorenzo’s jaw dropped, then he glared at Alec, who was then just pretending to now know what Magnus was talking about, but as Lorenzo turned to face Magnus again, Alec was snickering quietly.

“Excuse me?!”

“Oh, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about, Lolo,” said Magnus happily and gently tapped Lorenzo’s back. “Don’t be ashamed, be loud and proud of who you are. I won’t judge you,” said Magnus and smiled. “Whatever floats your boat,” he then added and Lorenzo wanted to strangle the idiotic warlock and he was barely restraining himself from attacking Bane right there. He didn’t care if he would go to prison, killing Bane-

“Magnus, quiet,” said Alec, although he was laughing like a madman and Lorenzo glared at him.

“You two are horrible,” grumbled Lorenzo.

“Ah, cause you’re such a better role model yourself,” shot back Alec and Lorenzo went quiet after that as he didn’t have a good comeback for that. It was true, Lorenzo knew he wasn’t much better than that and he groaned as he was trying to keep away from Magnus, but the dumbass wouldn’t stop following him around.

“Lolo, let’s play Monopoly next,” said Magnus happily and Lorenzo felt like crying.

“I’ll go find that potion recipe right now,” said Lorenzo, who was now extra motivated to get Magnus back and quickly disappeared up the stairs. Disappointed, Magnus sat down and bowed his head down, Alec laughing on top of his lungs. He was sure that the happy one was just acting like that for real, to get Lorenzo to go find that potion’s recipe soon, but it looked like the happy one was for real before.

“Now he’s gone,” said Magnus and looked heart-broken. “Is it something I said?” he asked and Alec quickly shook his head, thus the happy Magnus was back and he scooted closer to Alec.

“Of course not,” said Alec and kissed his lips.

“Aw, you’re such a sweet heart, Angel,” purred Magnus and then decided to be a good friend to Lorenzo and go help him look for that potion. It would be unfair to have Lorenzo look for it all on his own; it had to be such an exhausting thing to do. Lorenzo thought that he was lucky enough to have escaped Bane, but then he heard footsteps going up the stairs and he froze when he heard.

“ _Lolo, Alec and I will help._ ”

It was at that point that Lorenzo promised himself to never mess with Bane ever again. Nor with Alec as the search for the recipe was _painfully_ slow, but eventually they found it, realising that they needed to get quite a few rare ingredients, which Lorenzo was more than happy to portal off and go find himself.

Alec was having the time of his life, laughing even after coming back home, the other clones amused as well when they heard just what was Lorenzo’s motivation to get Magnus back. Alec knew for a fact that poor Lorenzo wouldn’t be over this for centuries to come and he was perfectly _okay_ with that!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't resist putting in a bit of smut after all xD

~~~~

''Mmm, Alexander,'' purred one of the clones and Alec swallowed thickly as he took in a deep breath, biting his lower lip as he struggled to open his eyes for the second time, but Magnus' lips on his neck felt so damned good. Not to mention that he felt another pair of lips kissing up the other side of his neck and he felt his entire body heating up. 

Alec was currently in the living room of the loft, sitting on the couch. The happy Magnus was kissing up his Deflect rune, while the emotional one was kissing the other side of his neck. The emotional one was a bit shy with his kisses, while the happy one wasn't really holding back and he swallowed thickly when he felt someone parting his legs and he looked down, watching the sassy one gently running his hands up and down his inner-thighs, Alec groaning. Before he could lean down to kiss the sassy one, he felt how someone took a handful of his hair and yanked his head back.  _ Rough.  _

It was the grumpy one, who was standing behind the couch and was getting fed up with being ignored so obviously. “Don’t forget me,” growled the grumpy one, his glamour down on purpose and Alec only mewled against his lips as he reached up with his hand and pulled him closer by grabbing the back of his head and he crushed their lips together. The grumpy was no longer ignoredas he tried to keep up with Alec’s hungry kisses, softly gasping into their kiss, while Alec’s entire body was shaking. 

Alec was sure that this was heaven, nothing else could feel better than  _ this _ . He was in the middle of four clones of his gorgeous boyfriend, all of them giving him their sweet and extra attention. Sassy one giggled when he saw Alexander slowly breaking off the kiss with the grumpy one and he then looked down, looking completely wrecked and sassy one spread his legs open even more, eyes dark as he looked down. Oh, Alexander was enjoying himself alright. “My God, you’re so hard already,” purred the sassy one and the emotional clone looked down and his eyes widened when he saw the sassy Magnus palming Alexander’s erection through his jeans.

“O-oh my G-God,” stammered emotional Magnus and then gently turned Alec’s head to him. “Does it feel good?” he then asked shyly. With the over-emotional trait came also Magnus’ shier side and Alec couldn’t get enough of it. He just nodded and grabbed the emotional’s chin, pulling him closer for a kiss, the happy one chuckling and he went back to kissing that pretty Deflect rune. It looked stunning on Alec’s neck, which was now scattered with little love bites. He just couldn’t resist, not really. 

“I’ll make him feel so much better,” purred the sassy Magnus as he was in a hurry to get Alec’s jeans off and the hunter swallowed thickly as he looked at the clock. Now it really wasn’t the time to get down and dirty as they were expecting company in an hour or so. Then again, a  _ lot _ could happen in just an hour and he shuddered. 

“Magnus,” whispered Alec, not sure to which one of them he was talking to. “Maybe we’d,” he whispered and pressed his lips together. “We should do this some other time,” he said. Not that he planned on doing this. The clones got bored with waiting for Lorenzo to come over with ingredients for the potion. Luckily, they knew of a  _ perfect _ way how to kill some time and one kiss lead to a full make out session with Alexander, who was enjoying himself, but was also wondering how far they would take it. Not really  _ all _ the way, right?! Alexander was sure he’d die if they would, even if he had that Stamina rune!

“Some other time?” whispered the happy Magnus into Alec’s ear and chuckled, slowly lifting his shirt a little bit and he slipped his fingers underneath his shirt. “Angel, you’ve been so pent up lately,” he purred into his ear and the sassy one nodded, chiming in.

“We haven’t done it in so long, Alexander,” whined the sassy clone and then pouted.

“Besides,” carried on the happy Magnus. “You’ve been taking such a good care of all four of us for almost the entire month,” he said and pecked Alec’s lips, making the hunter’s hips buckle. “Let us take care of you,” he said and winked. Taking care of Alexander was his speciality and Alec huffed under his breath, the grumpy one stomping to the front of the couch and Alec’s stomach made a flip when he saw the other one getting onto his knees as well.

Two versions of Magnus kneeling in front of him, while the other two were giving much attention to his neck, which was his weak spot. Alec’s birthday came early that year and he snorted at his own thoughts. Grumpy pushed the sassy one away as he wanted to have Alec all to himself. “Move,” hissed grumpy and then grinned as he looked up at his boyfriend. However, the sassy one didn’t back down without a fight. He was there first!

“No, you scram. I’ll be the one who’ll be blowing Alexander,” said the sassy out loud and Alec flushed up to his ears and he cleared his throat.

“Perv, let me-”

“Oh, go suck a dick,” said the sassy.

“I am  _ trying _ , but you’re being a fucking cockblock,” growled the grumpy one back and Alec face-palmed himself. Before the moment could be finally ruined, the happy one quickly chimed in. He was a peace maker, so he handled the situation well (not in Alec’s opinion).

“Why fight when you two can share?” asked the happy clone and Alec gave him a look of disbelief. Grumpy and sassy exchanged looks and then Alec could see the little twinkle in their eyes. So, it was happening, he’d have both of them on their knees and- Alec got even harder, to the point of it being painful and he heard the sassy one chuckling.

“I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” asked sassy clone as he went back to undoing the zipper and button of Alec’s jeans and the hunter couldn’t really say no. All he could do was nod and the grumpy one looked now into it as well as he was the one who pulled Alexander’s jeans down to his ankles. They left his boxers on for the time being and Alec gasped when the happy one started pulling on his shirt, Alec allowing him to take it off.

Happy Magnus liked what he saw, drooling at the sight of Alexander’s body. “You’re gorgeous, Angel,” whispered happy Magnus and kissed his way down his neck again, then his lips going to Alec’s bare chest now, while his fingers were gently teasing the skin, outlining the runes and Alec took in a sharp breath, trying to even out his breathing. 

Now, the emotional one felt left out. “W-what should I do?”

“Kiss me,” growled Alec and the emotional Magnus brightened, because he was finally useful for something. Kissing he liked, so kissing was what Alexander was going to get and Alec crushed their lips together, holding the emotional clone by the back of his neck roughly as he kissed him deeply and hungrily. The emotional one was a moaning mess, just a simple deep kiss was enough to make him melt, and completely allowing Alexander to take the lead and the hunter grinned when he saw the other once he broke their kiss. “You’re adorable,” he whispered into his ear. 

“I-I- thank you?” stammered the emotional one back and Alec grinned. 

“Alexander,” purred the happy clone and turned his head. “Kiss me too,” he whispered with a pout and Alec gave him a deep and hungry kiss, gasping when he felt one of the other two pulling down his boxers and finally free him from confines of his clothes, both versions of Magnus moaning loudly when they saw just how eager Alexander was and then looked at each other, Alec looking down and his hips were buckling like no tomorrow when the sassy one wrapped his fingers around the base of his member. 

“By the Angel,” whispered Alec and then sank teeth into his lower lip when he saw the sassy one licking a thick strip underside his cock, followed by the grumpy one doing the same, swirling his tongue around the tip and then taking him deep inside of his mouth. “That is so hot,” blurted out Alec, hissing when the sassy pushed the grumpy one away and took him all the way back to his throat as well, moaning as he sucked onto his cock greedily, hollowing his cheeks and Alec threw his head back. 

“Yay, you’re feeling good, Angel,” announced the happy clone and started giving his chest attention again, his tongue around his nipple, then he kissed his way back up to his neck, gently nipping his earlobe and Alec leaned forward, breathing hard and fast, looking over at the clock and he then licked his lower lip. They still had time, maybe if they could move things along, they could go all the way. Alec wasn’t opposed to that idea anymore. In fact, he would  _ love _ if they did that, snapping back to reality when he heard soft moaning from his other side. 

There he saw emotional clone, hand wrapped around his own arousal and he chuckled. Once he discovered he was caught, the emotional Magnus quickly covered up and his lower lip started trembling. He didn’t really want to be caught! This was supposed to be them taking care of Alexander, but he was again selfish and went ahead and did  _ that _ . Alec narrowed his eyes when he saw that the emotional was close to crying  _ again _ and he quickly kissed him.

“Let me,” said Alec and kissed him softly, slowly pushing his hand away.

“You don’t have to, this is us taking care-”

“There’s no fun if it’s only me feeling good,” said Alec with a smile and Magnus gave him a shy smile, softly moaning into their kiss when he felt Alec’s strong hand around his own cock and he swallowed thickly as Alec started moving his hand, emotional Magnus biting his lip to prevent himself from moaning too loudly, but it was useless. Alec’s hand was talented and knew just where to touch to make him feel  _ so  _ good. 

“Alexander,” moaned the sassy Magnus and took Alec out, then the grumpy taking him right back in again and Alec buried his other hand into the grumpy’s hair, pulling onto it softly. This was such a turn on, never he’d think that this could be so much fun. Alexander was living his best moment yet and his eyes rolled back into his head when he felt the happy Magnus’ tongue working wonders against his neck again. 

“S-so good,” said Alec, whose hips were buckling like crazy. “I won’t last-”

“That’s okay,” purred sassy Magnus and smiled, kissing him softly, then dipped his head down again. Now both of the clones were giving his cock attention and Alec saw stars and beyond. Happy Magnus was grinning when he saw their Angel getting himself lost in pleasure.

“Let it all out,” moaned the happy one.

“Be a good boy and come,” ordered the sassy Magnus and wrapped his hand around Alexander’s cock. All it needed were two or three more jerks and Alec was coming harder than ever, moaning Magnus’ name over and over again, grumpy and sassy one moaning loudly, more than happy to lick Alexander clean and Alec kissed the happy one hard as he came, head thrown back against the couch and he then glanced at the emotional Magnus, whose face was red and he came hard right at the next moment. Watching Alexander come pushed him over the edge as well, Alec kissing him as well, whispering little praises into his ear and the emotional Magnus was content with himself. 

“Mmm, so good,” said sassy clone and he leaned up, capturing Alexander’s lips with his own, grumpy one receiving a sweet kiss from their boyfriend as well and Alec then just collapsed back against the couch and a tired, but very satisfied smile came upon his lips.

“Wow, that was fucking hot,” blurted out Alec who was still high on his orgasm and all four of them nodded in unison. 

“It was, wasn’t it?” asked happy Magnus.

“Now, should we take things to the bedroom?” suggested the grumpy Magnus and Alec was quickly sitting up and he nodded. Just as he was about to stand up and allow the clones to lead him into the bedroom, there was a very annoying knock at the door. Alec looked at the clock and he groaned. Who was now?! The planned meeting was still more than half an hour away and-

“Magnus, Alec, Lorenzo has everything, we can start the potion now,” said the very annoying voice at the other side of the door and Alec froze when he recognised it. It belonged to no other than his annoying  _ parabatai _ and Alec quickly started putting on the clothes before the idiot would come barging in. Emotional Magnus was flustered as well and quickly got dressed as well. Grumpy and sassy weren’t that accepting though and they quickly marched over to the door. 

Grumpy was pissed. He was planning on snapping the idiot’s neck. Cockblocking again?! Oh, no, no not on his watch! Sassy one followed him as well and both of them were planning to attacking him, Alec wanting to get to them, but he couldn’t find the damned boxers. Where the fuck were they?! Jace smiled when the door opened, but then made a step back when he was met with two very angry clones.

“Oh, um, hi?” he asked and peeked inside. “Did I disturb-”

“Yes, like usually,” said sassy Magnus. “Honestly, Jace? Do you have some sort of a cock-block-timer-detector?!” he asked and then folded his arms on top of his chest and Jace looked over their shoulders and saw Alec stumbling over the living room, without any underwear on and he quickly looked down.

“This needs to be some sort of a new record,” grumbled grumpy. “We’re not supposed to meet up for 30 minutes more or so,” he then said and Jace arched an eyebrow. 

“L-look I’m sorry I walked in on… whatever you’ve been doing,” he said and then looked down. “B-but since I’m here, can’t we just get the potion over with?! I mean what more can you do in 30 minutes?” asked Jace and rolled his eyes.

“Well I suppose you can’t do much, can you?” asked grumpy. “No wonder poor Biscuit looks so bored with you,” he commented and sassy one snorted when he heard that. 

“Trust us, Jacey,” said sassy. “Alexander and I… well, us,” said sassy. “Can do many stuff in 30 minutes,” he said and waggled his eyebrows. “I mean we’d already be getting it on if you weren’t here,” he said and rolled his eyes. “Honestly wasting our precious time when I could already be deep in Alexander and-”

“Okay, shut up,” said Jace and covered his mouth.

“Show some respect, don’t touch the Perv so freely,” said grumpy and the sassy one looked touched.

“Oh so you do care about me,” said sassy as he and grumpy didn’t quite get along and the grumpy only rolled his eyes. 

“Jace what the hell are you doing here?” hissed Alec when he finally found his underwear and marched over to the door. “You’re early,” he then said and sassy one started snickering when he saw the look on Jace’s face. Not even Alec was on his side?!

“Dude, Lorenzo found ingredients, so I thought we could have an early start on-”

“Oh, no, no, no,” said Alec. “We were going all the way and you won’t ruin  _ this _ for me!” roared Alec and Jace made a step back. “So, go back to the Institute and wait. This is one in a life time chance for me and I swear to God if you ruin it for me I’ll castrate you,” grumbled Alec, Jace’s eyes wide and his face was pale. 

“Okay?” stuttered Jace.

“Great then,” said Alec. “See you in 30 minutes,” said Alec and then started laughing when he felt the sassy one kissing up his neck and then looked at Jace again. “Maybe make it an hour,” he then said and slammed the door shut, leaving poor Jace just standing there, until he stomped away from all five of them. They were horrible to him!

Alexander, on the other hand, only grinned when he turned around. “Now where were we?” he asked and all four of the clones wasted no more time as they proceeded taking their hunter to the bedroom, loud laughter being heard throughout the entire loft.

That marked the day that Alec finally saw the face of God, because the experience was… out of this world!


	7. Chapter 7

Lorenzo whined in annoyance and Jace was wanting to bang his head against the wall. It was a little bit later – the moment Alec was able to cease to see the face of God with all four clones in the bedroom – and now Jace and Lorenzo were over at Magnus' loft. While Jace was trying to get the potion started as he was dying to get the old Magnus back, Lorenzo was standing behind Jace as he didn't dare to go closer to any of the clones. Funny enough, the one that intimidated him the most was the happy one. He could deal with the grumpy clone, it wasn't like his interaction with Magnus would be any different. But the happy one, the one who wanted them to wear matching friendship bracelets was who he was afraid off the most and he had to use Jace as a shield from them. 

The potion was finally brewed and all that the clones had to do was to drink it and then Magnus would be back to normal. At least that was Lorenzo hopped would happen; he didn’t really know if the potion would work or not. However, he was too afraid for his own life to say that out loud and was praying to the Gods and all of the Angels that it would work and that then he would be able to return back to his life – far, far away from Bane and Lightwood. He just wanted peace and quiet. Lorenzo watched the clones watching the potion, each of them having a little cup of it.

Grumpy and sassy weren’t really too keen on gulping the thing down. Did they forget who brew the potion for them?! It was Lorenzo Rey, the literal definition of the devil, in grumpy’s opinion and he was just eyeing the liquid, which was dark purple and he stuck out his tongue when he smelled it. It smelled awful, like burnt plastic and the sassy gagged. Alec rolled his eyes, because  _ again _ they were acting like children and he shook his head. However, after  _ the _ experience he couldn’t really complain and he was just giggling to himself quietly in the background, but then put on a serious expression when Jace glanced at him. 

“And we’re just trusting him?” asked grumpy and glanced at Alexander, who nodded and he then shook his head in disbelief. “You do remember that this  _ Nobody _ stole my position as the High Warlock yes?” he asked and Alec only nodded. “And it was because of him I lost my magic, basically,” said grumpy and the happy one chimed in.

“But we got it back,” said happy and Lorenzo nodded quickly, because he didn’t want to be attacked. “See? It’s all in the past,” he said happily and then pressed his lips together. “Besides, Lolo didn’t know that our father would betray us like that,” said happy and then hummed. “Though maybe it wasn’t betrayal?” he asked and then clasped his hands together. “Maybe our father was trying to teach us to appreciate doing things the Mundane way,” he said and the grumpy glared at him.

“Shut up, stupid,” grumbled the grumpy Magnus and then looked down at his own potion.

“No, think about it,” said happy clone. “Now we know how many oranges we must use to fill one glass. We didn’t know that before, no sir, he thought us something!” pointed out happy Magnus and nodded. “Also, we got to train with Alexander, our baby,” said happy Magnus and looked at Alec with literal hearts in his eyes. “Now that was magical, wasn’t it?” he said as his voice was getting high pitched.

“I ain’t drinking this,” said sassy as he suddenly interrupted and wrinkled his nose. “It smells like someone melted plastic. I, Magnus Bane, have high standards,” said sassy one as he was strutting around the living room. “I will drink only something that smells delicious,” he said and then gagged again as he looked down. “I mean look at this, it looks disgusting, unbelievable,” said sassy and then looked Alexander. “You’ll just let him feed us this?!”

“I know it looks and smells awful, but it’ll get the old you back. I miss you,” said Alec with a small voice and all four of them were already swooning over his puppy eyes. Yes, Alec  _ loved _ the clones to the Moon and back, but he also missed having Magnus all in one piece? Strange thing to say, but it was how he felt and a sad expression was on his face as he sighed. Though, again, the hour before, he was enjoying himself to the fullest, but he wouldn’t be able to live like this much longer. He had to use the Stamina rune  _ three _ times and he was feeling out of it. He needed a long vacation after this. 

“Let’s make magic, people,” announced the happy one, having tears in his eyes and the emotional one was already crying, because how could he not? Alexander was missing the old him and he also missed the old himself and he just couldn’t! He was too emotional as he was staring down at the glass, sniffling. However, he also wasn’t looking forward to drinking  _ that.  _ It really was an abomination of a potion and he shuddered.

“Alexander,” sniffled the emotional clone and Alec raised an eyebrow. “Can you, um, hold my hand? I’m scared to drink this on my own?” asked the emotional clone and Jace’s jaw dropped when Alec went over to him and wrapped his arms around the clone, who was now smiling a tiny amount and then the other three wanted a hug as well, of course. Because, there was no way that only one of them was getting hugs from their boyfriend and Alec was laughing when they took him over to the couch and all nestled around him. 

“This is ridiculous,” commented Jace.

“Oh, you shut up or I’ll summon a duck to chase you for the rest of your miserable life, idiot,” said grumpy and it was after that that Jace finally became smarter and thought twice before saying dumb things. Well, that was what he liked to believe, because he was Jace after all. Maybe ‘Not-Smart’ should be his middle name sometimes.

“I still think he’s out to murder us,” grumbled sassy and looked at Lorenzo.

“Lolo wouldn’t do that to us,” said happy and waved to Lorenzo across the room. Lorenzo ducked, trying his hard to avoid it and was just begging the potion would work. “He’s a friend,” he said and waggled his eyebrows.

“So not a friend,” said sassy.

“Have to agree with the Perv here, he’s a scumbag,” said grumpy.

“Can we please not fight?” asked the emotional clone and the other two rolled his eyes, but surprisingly stopped bickering and all four of them took in deep breaths. 

Alec was also nervous, because he hoped that Lorenzo was  _ helping _ not trying to harm Magnus. “Listen, Dumb-Dumb, if you kill me, I swear I’ll come back to haunt your ass in my after life,” said grumpy to Lorenzo who just rolled his eyes, but said nothing. He was just a tad bit smarter than Jace, so he knew when to keep his mouth shut and grumpy then glanced at the potion and looked at Alec, who kissed his cheek.

Okay, there went nothing. All four of them took a big sip of the potion in unison and then swallowed. It was quite hard to swallow, the emotional one tearing up from the horrible taste in his mouth and even the happy one couldn’t stay positive much longer as he quickly threw the glass away. Nope, he wasn’t drinking anymore. Luckily, just a small gulp should suffice. And then they waited and waited…. And waited! And waited some more, hoping that they would get back together.

The clones were holding hands, eyes tightly shut and Alec was holding his breath in, chewing on his nails as he was nervous. If Lorenzo’s potion would end up harming his boyfriend, boy, was he going to make sure that he would suffer. Luckily, none of the clones were experiencing any pain, but also, nothing else happened! Grumpy one was the first one to open his eyes and he extended out his hands and then looked at Lorenzo, who wanted to run away. Why, oh, why wouldn’t it work?! He did exactly what was needed for it work! He had all of the ingredients to-

“I knew it,” said grumpy. “You’re a poor excuse for a warlock, you know that right, Rey?” grumbled the grumpy clone and stood up. Luckily, Alec’s hand stopped him from going over to the other warlock and strangle him. 

“It looks like it didn’t work,” whispered Lorenzo.

“No shit, Sherlock,” said grumpy.

“What?” snapped sassy. “You want to tell me that I drank that disgusting shit for  _ nothing?! _ ” he shrieked and then stomped over to Lorenzo. Alec only had two hands, one he was holding onto the grumpy one, while the sad clone was gripping on his other hand, so he couldn’t stop the third clone from walking up to Lorenzo. 

“I’m… sorry?” said Lorenzo. “There were no guarantees that the potion would actually work,” said Lorenzo and rubbed the back of his neck. “I mean, I don’t know. It was my first time brewing it, so I didn’t know if-”

“Consider yourself lucky Alexander’s here,” said grumpy.

“I didn’t-”

“The potion is the second most disgusting thing I’ve ever seen in my life,” said sassy.

“What’s the first one?” chimed in Jace. There he went again; not thinking before saying stuff.

“Acid washed jeans,” whispered the emotional one and sassy nodded. “That thing is… still haunts me,” he said and teared up, the happy clone going up to him and he wrapped his arms around him. Happy clone felt bad for emotional one; he was still haunted to this day. “R-right?” sniffled sad clone and happy one nodded.

“I know, it’s horrible, I know,” whispered happy clone and caressed his hair. “Shh calm down, forget about it,” he said and Alec face-palmed himself, Jace not knowing if he should be laughing or crying with them. 

“The point being,” snapped sassy again. “You’ll pay, Lorenzo. I’ll make sure you suffer for  _ this, _ ” he said and Alec quickly stood up and grabbed Magnus’ hand, where there was magic already flying under his fingers. By accident, some of it grazed Alec’s hand and the hunter quickly let go off his hand. It burned, so Alec let out a hiss of pain and the sassy clone quickly looked around, his face pale and eyes wide.

He hurt Alexander. 

The red magic was gone and the realisation quickly settled in within him. He hurt Alexander, he hurt him! It was because of him that Alec was holding on his hand, which looked very red and the other three clones went silent as well. Lorenzo and Jace were also just staring at the sassy clone, who now looked down and made a step back. He felt sick and wanted to throw up. No longer sassy or flirty was he. All of that was gone and he was just… horrified. Alec noticed that Magnus felt bad and he wanted to reach out to him, but the sassy clone only made a step back as he didn’t want to hurt Alexander, ran into the bedroom and locked himself inside. 

“You okay, man?” asked Jace, who could feel the pain through their bond.

“I’m okay, it was an accident,” said Alec and nodded.

“We should leave,” said Lorenzo as he knew that they needed to leave. “Look, Lightwood, I’m sorry that the potion didn’t work,” said Lorenzo genuinely. “I didn’t know,” he said and shrugged. Alec only shrugged and shook his head. Well, it was what it was. It was worth a try and it just turned out that it didn’t work on Magnus. There was still the possibility he’d return back to normal after the spell would wear off. Though, there had been quite a lot of time since that happened and according to Ragnor it should wear off already. So… maybe… Magnus would be stuck like this… for good? Alec gulped and then took in a deep breath.

So, what? 

It didn’t matter, it was still Magnus, who he love with all his heart and he honestly wouldn’t mind it. It wouldn’t make him love Magnus any less. Alec accompanied the two of them out of the loft and then returned back to the living room, where the three clones were waiting for him, looking all horrified and crushed. 

“Alexander, show me your hand,” said the grumpy clone and Alec handed it to him. With a little bit of magic, Alec’s hand was healed and he smiled. 

“There, I’m as good as new,” said Alec and the grumpy growled.

“I’ll kill the Perv!”

“It was an accident,” said Alec and shrugged. 

“But-”

“I know you’d never hurt me on purpose,” said Alec and sighed. He could already imagine how guilty the sassy clone must had been feeling and that was exactly why he needed to go check up on him. “I’ll go to him, you three stay put here, okay?”

“Okay,” said happy Magnus and Alec watched the grumpy one sit next to the other two before going to the bedroom. 

Alec found Magnus on their bed, sitting on the edge of it, turned away from the door. Surprisingly, he unlocked the door for him and Alec cocked his head to the side, going over to him, but Magnus turned away again after Alec sat down next to him. Judging by how much his shoulders were shaking, he was crying. And Alec was correct, after he made Magnus look at him, there were tears rolling down his cheeks and Alec sighed. 

“Magnus, don’t cry,” said Alec.

Magnus looked down and took the hand he burned with his magic before on accident and swallowed back his tears when he realised that one of the clones must had healed his hand already. “Oh thank God,” he managed to say in between his sobs. He placed the hand close to his lips and then kissed it. Magnus felt horrible, the amount of guilt he felt over this was unbearable and he was shaking. “I’m so sorry,” he then added and looked. “I didn’t-”

“It was an accident, Magnus, I know,” said Alec and kissed his forehead. That didn’t make Magnus feel any better. Instead, he only sobbed harder and Alec wrapped his arms around him. “Don’t do this to yourself,” he whispered into his ear. “I’m okay, come on, Magnus, stop blaming yourself. Accidents happen all the time,” he said and Magnus nodded.

“Still, I’m… hurting you, I-”

“All’s good,” said Alec and then grinned, wiping his tears away. “Stop crying, that’s the emotional’s job. Yours is to keep flirting with me at all cost,” he joked and the sassy one only nodded with a smile, but just kept Alexander close and the hunter allowed him to take the time to calm down. 

“The potion didn’t work,” said the sassy one suddenly and Alec sighed, but then nodded.

“Yeah.”

“And it was the last thing we had,” he whispered and Alec nodded again. “What if I’m stuck like this forever?”

“No,” said a voice from the door and Alec noticed the other three standing there. It was the emotional one who said that, holding back the tears, which were justified now. “I don’t want to stay like this forever,” he said in between his sobs. “I know Alexander loves us, but we’re annoying,” he said and hid his face into his palms. “We’ll become a burden one day. He’s already trying hard to put up with all of us.”

Grumpy and happy one were quiet, because they knew the emotional one had a point. Sure, they had their own personalities, but they weren’t oblivious to it. How tiring all of this was for Alexander. They saw how tired Alec was and they just looked down, Alec narrowing his eyes and the frown in between his eyebrows grew.

“You drunk or something?” asked Alec with a bright smile. 

“Huh?” asked sassy as he was still wiping his tears away.

“I don’t… you wouldn’t… I mean seriously?” asked Alec and shook his head. “A burden? Who? You really think… oh my  _ God _ Magnus don’t be so stupid,” said Alec out loud and then started laughing. “So what if you stay like this? Even if there was like a hundred of you, you wouldn’t be a burden. By the Angel, Magnus.”

“But-” started happy one, Alec only shushing all of them and signed the other three to come there as well on the bed. 

“Don’t you realise that I still think  _ wow I can’t believe he likes me of all people  _ when I think about our relationship, right? I still… you being a burden… I just…  _ no _ ,” said Alec as he was trying to express just how ridiculous that sounded. Magnus a burden… in what universe? “From now on, we wait and see what happens. If there will be four of you then so be it, if you come back then-”

“But you said you miss the old-”

“Magnus, don’t,” said Alec to the sad one and he looked down. “I love you, yes?” he asked and all four of them nodded. “Good. While it’s true I have my hands full now a bit more, there’s also an upside to it,” he said and waggled his eyebrows. “I get to cuddle and love four versions of my boyfriend. How awesome is that?” he said and extended out his arms, laying back on the bed. The clones were just looking at each other, until they were finally convinced that maybe it wouldn’t be bad if they stayed like this for a bit longer.

“Yeah,” said happy and laid down next to Alec. Grumpy and emotional went to the other side (luckily, there was magic to extend the bed to fit all of them) and the sassy one was back in business as he was already climbing back on top of Alec, who was laughing on top of his lungs. 

“And with four of us like this,” purred sassy, who recovered from before. “We can do a lot things that we wouldn’t if there was only one of me, huh?” asked sassy and waggled his eyebrows. Thinking of their fun times before, Alec went red in the face and chuckled.

“Yeah,” he said and pulled the other down for a kiss.

Be it one Magnus or four versions of Magnus… Alec didn’t care anymore. As long as there was  _ Magnus, _ he was… well, the happiest man alive!


	8. Chapter 8

''Alexander,'' purred the sassy clone and Alec swallowed thickly as he was laying on top of the emotional one, who was flushing, arms wrapped around their boyfriend and Alec turned around. He was utterly fucked out, the grumpy gave it to him good and he smiled when he looked at the grumpy clone, who was now sitting at the side and was looking pretty content with himself, his abdomen slightly wet with sweat and Alec happily purred when he felt the sassy one pulling on his hair and he grinned. He loved when Magnus would get a little bit rough and pull his hair, dominate him. It was  _ hot.  _ “My turn,” announced the sassy one possessively and Alec shuddered as he felt him trailing kisses in between his shoulders and he smiled.

“Mmm, yes please,” replied Alec back and then looked over to the happy clone, who was  sitting near them and was cupping the base of his cock, Alec’s mouth watering and he shuddered, sinking his teeth into his lower lip and he then looked towards the drawer, where his  _ Stele _ was resting. Yes, he was going to need it again. That was the second time that Alec had been intimate with all of the clones and even though it took quite the toll on him the first time, it was also the best thing that had happened to the Shadowhunter. 

The clones didn’t dare to bring it up again after the last time, they thought that it was too much for Alexander to handle and they didn’t want to cause any harm to their beloved boyfriend. But, much to their surprise, it was no one else than Alexander himself who brought it up again; he wanted them to do it again. With the potion not working, there was still the possibility that Magnus could turn back at any time (that was at least what the clones were counting on) and Alec didn’t waste the time. He wanted to make the best of it, so when he brought it up, all four of them were surprised, but not opposed to it. They had lots of fun the last time, seeing their beloved angel losing himself in pleasure like that brought much joy to all of them and Alec mewled when he felt the emotional one getting a bit more aggressive beneath him and he started pressing kisses into his neck and Alec smiled.

“I’m going to fuck you nice and hard, Alexander,” purred the sassy clone and Alec swallowed thickly, already looking forward to it, but was already feeling quite tired and he looked towards the happy clone again and he perked up.

“Yes, angel?” asked the happy Magnus, because he could tell that Alexander was trying to let him know something and he would love to help out. Anything for their precious boyfriend, he loved taking care of him and his heart swell when he saw Alexander like that; his hair was damp and stuck to his forehead, face red and he was breathing hard. It made his cock twitch and he groaned as his eyes fell on Alexander’s lips. He would love to see them stretch around his cock like the last time. 

“ _ Stele, _ ” said Alec quietly. “Please hand it over,” he then added and the happy clone had a devious grin on his face as he reached over for the  _ Stele, _ slowly crawling closer to Alexander and handed it to him. As a reward, Alec grabbed the back of his neck and crushed their lips together, the happy one happily returning him the kisses. It was Alec who broke their kiss and then ran the  _ Stele _ over his Stamina rune, his head throwing back as he felt strength returning to his body, feeling as good as new and the grumpy clone had a smirk on his face as well. 

“I see you’re getting back into the mood,” said the grumpy and then crawled closer as well, Alec’s cock making a twitch and he groaned. Oh, he was in the mood again alright. How could he not? He had four naked versions of his gorgeous boyfriend around him. Alexander Gideon Lightwood was in heaven was where he was and he couldn’t hold back a moan when he looked down and saw the emotional clone trying to cover up his very obvious erection, which was poking Alec back into his thigh and he grinned.

“Let me take care of you, Magnus,” said Alec softly against his lips and wrapped his fingers around the emotional’s hard member. He loved this shy version of Magnus; he would rarely see it on Magnus, so he cherished it a lot. He ran his thumb over the slip, spreading the precum all over his cock; it felt hot and heavy in his hand, Alec slowly stroking him and smiled as he listened to all of those delicious moans spill out of the clone, who was now grabbing on the bedsheets and was trying his best to hold back his sounds, but he wasn’t very successful at that, Alexander’s hand felt too good and he leaned up to capture Alec’s lips with his own and Alec chuckled.

“Alexander,” stuttered out the emotional clone and pressed his lips together. “Feels so good, don’t stop,” he then said and Alec chuckled. Oh, he had no intentions of stopping. He was planning on making him come, come hard and he groaned when he felt the happy clone’s lips on his neck then, the sassy one slapping his ass. It was overwhelming, the pleasure he was feeling was too intense, he could easily come just like that. If it wasn’t’ for the Stamina rune, he would be a goner as he kept on chanting out Magnus’ name over and over again.

“Fuck me,” suddenly said the emotional clone and Alec was surprised as he looked down. That was quite bold of a statement for the shy version of Magnus and his cock stirred up. Indeed, that was he planning on doing. He couldn’t wait to bury himself deep inside of him, while the sassy’s cock would be filling him up at the same time and Alec shuddered. That was such a hot thought and he groaned as he felt the clone behind him slowly slipping three fingers inside.

“Magnus,” hissed Alec and threw his head forward again. He didn’t want his fingers, he was already perfectly stretched out. But he knew that the sassy one was just playing him, teasing him, so that he would hear him beg and Alec spread his legs further apart. 

“Yes, darling?” asked the sassy clone.

“Quit it with the teasing and just,” said Alec, but then his voice trailed off and his cheeks reddened and he bit his tongue. He looked around and saw the sassy one just grinning as he proceeded by curling his fingers deep inside of Alec, who was now getting more and more impatient. He rolled his hips, pressing down onto the fingers, trying to push them deeper and he groaned. The sassy clone chuckled and gave him a look. “I-I want, Magnus, please-”

“What do you want, Angel?” asked sassy with a sly smirk.

“Y-you know-”

“I want you to say it,” said the sassy clone. He was totally in his element; he was going to get Alexander begging. And he knew Alec would eventually beg. The hunter on his knees, begging was everything that he wanted and Alec swallowed thickly, the grumpy clone quickly meddling in, because he thought that the other clone was going too far.

“Perv, stop, you’re making Alexander uncomfortable,” he groaned and sassy chuckled.

“You do agree that hearing Alexander begging is so fucking hot, don’t you?” chuckled the sassy and the grumpy could only nod, because indeed. That was so freaking hot, his own cock hardening again for the second time and he swallowed back a groan when he saw Alec rolling his hips, fucking himself on Magnus’ fingers and he groaned, because it wasn’t enough. Nowhere near enough.

“Magnus, pelase,” panted Alec against his lips as he was turned around again. “I don’t want your fingers,” he said, his voice almost sounding like a sob. “I need your cock, please, fuck me, I need it,” he begged  _ finally.  _ The sassy clone gave him a long kiss, satisfied and he nodded, pecking his lips again before he would finally give Alec what he was dying for.

“Such a good boy,” said the sassy clone and Alec moaned. There it was, the praise. He loved when Magnus praised him and he nodded. “Good boys deserve rewards,” he said as he pulled his fingers out and lubed himself up, slowly pressing himself up against Alec’s entrance and Alec smiled in bliss when Magnus slowly pushed himself inside of him.

“Yes, yes, yes, oh, God, yes,” chanted Alec over and over again as Magnus’ cock was splitting him in half. Sassy clone was able to push himself inside in one slow thrust, gritting his teeth. Luckily enough, the grumpy stretched him open before and Alec was now breathing fast and hard, enjoying the feeling of being so stretched open.

“So fucking tight,” cursed the sassy clone and pressed his lips together.

“Alexander,” said a voice from beneath Alec, who looked down and saw the emotional clone stroking his cock, fingers buried inside and he almost had a heart attack. In the meantime, the emotional clone got himself all ready for him, fingering himself, Alec growling. “I need you inside,” he then moaned and spread his legs even further apart. 

Alec didn’t need to be told twice. He grabbed the bottle of lube, gave himself a few jerks and then lifted emotional’s legs up, over his shoulders and slowly pushed himself inside of the clone, who moaned loudly, head thrown back. Sassy waited for a little while when he saw what was going on and he was barely restraining himself from just letting lose and pound into Alexander with all he got. Now seeing Alexander fuck a version of himself was arousing for all of the clones in the room, the grumpy one just silently watching them as he was jerking himself off, little muffled moans escaping past his lips. 

“Mag-Magnus,  _ move, _ ” hissed Alec as he waited for Magnus to stop stalling and just get to fucking. The sassy one didn’t need to be told twice and he picked up a slow pace, holding Alec’s sides tightly, fingers digging into the skin, tightly and Alec smiled in delight, groaning as he felt the emotional Magnus tightening around him and he looked down. 

The emotional clone was just lying there, moaning softly and Alec cradled his face and started moving as well, matching up with the sassy’s rhythm perfectly, moaning loudly. It was almost too much, but he  _ loved  _ it. Fucking Magnus and being fucked by him at the same time was the most fulfilling thing ever and he kept grabbing onto the sheets as Magnus behind him picked up a much faster pace and Alec smiled.

“O-oh fuck yes,” said Alec and sassy grinned.

“You love this dick, don’t you?” asked sassy.

“F-fuck yes,” stammered Alec and sassy grinned as he got a wonderful idea when he looked over at the happy clone, who was happy enough with the show they provided him with. But things were about to get even better.

“Can’t get enough of my dick, can you?” continued on the sassy and Alec just nodded, picking up the pace as well and he groaned when he heard the emotional’s moans getting louder. The emotional clone was slowly stroking his cock at the same time as he was being fucked into oblivion and Alec shuddered. 

“N-never,” whispered Alec as his moans were getting high pitched as sassy Magnus finally hit the spot, abusing it over and over again, Alec not given enough time to breathe. 

“Say it,” ordered the sassy clone.

“H-huh?!”

“Perv, quit it, Alexander-”

“Love your dick, Magnus,” blurted out Alec, high on pleasure as he his rational way of thinking had left him a long time ago and the sassy smiled. “Fuck me, yes, yes, yes,” he chanted and the sassy slapped his ass nice and hard. 

“Good boy,” purred Magnus into his ear. “Want more of it?”

“Yes, yes, yes.”

“Suck him off then,” said sassy and pointed to the happy clone, who  _ loved _ the idea, but was worried that it would be too much. Taking on three of them at the same time was too much. Alec, on the other hand, loved a challenge after all and he looked over to the other Magnus, his mouth suddenly feeling very empty and he nodded.

“Alexander,” said happy clone as he leaned closer to kiss him. “You don’t have to-”

“I want to Magnus,” moaned Alec and gently let go off the emotional’s legs, dropping them off his shoulders. The emotional clone moved a little bit, spreading his legs again and took Alexander right back inside and thus the happy clone had a better access to be closer to Alec, but still wasn’t too sure about it. 

“Alexander, I-”

“Please, fuck my mouth,” was what slipped out of Alexander’s mouth and the happy clone couldn’t hold back anymore either as he went closer, leaning up and Alec ducked down and greedily sucked on his cock, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked, the happy clone throwing his head back as he was taken all the way back to Alec’s throat and the grumpy clone was just… drooling, twisting his wrist and was grabbing tightly onto the base of his cock. He didn’t want to come too quickly.

As he got the permission for Alexander, the happy clone didn’t hold back anymore and slowly rolled his hips, Alec taking that as a sign and he stopped moving, allowing the other to do as he pleased. Alec’s lips were so perfectly stretched around Magnus’ cock, the happy clone slowly fucking himself into Alec’s hot mouth, the hunter tightening his throat on purpose. Alec was in heaven; completely filled with Magnus, his jaw hurt a bit and it was hard to breathe, but he  _ loved  _ it. 

The sassy Magnus stopped moving for a little while and allowed the happy Magnus to indulge himself completely and his eyes wouldn’t go away from how happy Alec looked like when his mouth was abused over and over. Happy Magnus wouldn’t last long; he had been pent up, plus watching them go at it before was too much and he felt the orgasm building up, approaching fast. “Alexander, I’m close,” stammered the happy clone and Alec hummed in agreement.

“Come inside,” ordered the sassy clone and before the happy clone couldn’t say anything else, he was coming hard, Alec groaning and humming along, moving his head up and down and happily licked his lips. “Swallow, Alexander,” came another order and Alec did as he was told to, shuddering and he smiled when he felt the happy clone gently caressing his hair and then pecking his lips.

“You okay, sweetie?” asked happy clone.

“God, yes,” said Alec and chuckled. “Did I do okay?”

“Mmm, more than okay,” said happy clone and kissed him again, before the sassy clone started moving again, much faster at that time and Alec was taken by surprise, teeth sinking into the lower lip of the happy clone and he only moaned in delight. 

“So fucking hot,” heard Alec say the grumpy one and he lazily looked over to him and his stomach made a flip of excitement when he saw how hard he was holding himself back from coming. 

“A-A-Alexander,” whimpered the emotional clone. “I… also…. Close, I’m sorry I can’t-” he muttered and Alec gritted his teeth, because Magnus tightened around him and he nodded. “Can I come?” he asked and Alec groaned.

“Fuck yes,” said Alec, his voice deep and he was having a hard time stringing coherent sentences as sassy clone kept rolling his hips, pounding into his mercilessly and Alec wrapped his fingers around the emotional one’s cock, stroking him fast and the emotional clone quickly came all over his hand, Alec biting into his shoulder as he got so tight around him and Alec was pushed over the edge himself as well, coming harder than ever. 

“Holy fuck,” heard Alec say the sassy clone as he pulled out and rolled Alexander onto his back and tugged onto his own cock once or twice and came all over Alexander’s belly, the hunter happily giggling and then looked over at the grumpy, who was laying already all spent and he started giggling drunkenly as he was still in the heights of his orgasm. The emotional clone was curled up next to him and was giggling as well. 

“Did if feel good, angel?” asked the happy clone, who was concerned for Alexander’s well-being. “Are you… are you okay?” he then asked and all he received was a loud giggle and a nod, Alec throwing his face into the pillow and continued to giggle drunkenly. The clones looked at each other and then the grumpy one suddenly burst into loud laughter as he went over to Alec and kissed him sweetly. 

“It’s good I have the Stamina rune,” commented Alec after he got some of his sanity back.

“Indeed, it’s a work of art,” said happy clone. 

“We should put the Flexibility one to the test next,” commented sassy Magnus and Alec started laughing. 

“That would be so hot,” whispered the emotional clone and climbed on top of Alec, but instead of kissing him, he just cuddled on top of him and placed his head on top of his chest and happily listened to his heartbeat. 

“It would and it will, but first I need to rest,” said Alec. “And eat, I’m starving,” he said and just like that, the bedroom was filled with different dishes from all around the world and he just face-palmed himself. All four of the clones summoned some of the food and Alec could just laugh as it looked like he would be fed  _ yet again.  _

God, he was the luckiest man alive! 


	9. Chapter 9

Alec exhaled as he rubbed his temples and then looked at the report of the mission he was reading on, smiling when he felt the fingers on the back of his neck and he turned around, smiling when he saw the happy Magnus standing behind him and rubbing his back. “Does your neck still feel sore, Alexander?” asked Magnus as he continued pressing his fingers into the skin, trying to rub some of the knots away and Alec shook his head. No, his neck felt a lot better thanks to his wonderful boyfriend and he then wrapped his hand tighter around the emotional clone, who was sitting on top of his legs, just cuddling there in silence, face turned to Alec, but didn’t disturb him at all and Alec smiled, rubbing his back.

“You comfy in there?” asked Alec and the emotional clone only nodded with a tiny smile on his face and then nuzzled his face into Alec’s chest as he slid down a little bit and Alec only grinned as he gently patted his back and then went back to reading. As the Head of the Institute it was his job to read all of the missions’ reports before handing them over to the Clave and this one was particularly annoying to read, because it was written by Raj and his team. The guy had never heard of how writing reports went, had he? It was supposed to be short and straight to the point, but there were pages and pages of… _nothing._

Alec was in his office and so were all four of the clones. While the emotional one was chilling in Alec’s lap and the happy one was giving him a neck rub, the grumpy and sassy were walking around. At some point, the sassy hopped on the desk and then leaned closer to see how it was going. Alec looked up at him and grinned when he saw the confusion on the sassy’s face. “What’s this?” he asked and Alec handed him the report, the sassy clone skimming through it and he was getting bored and tired by the third paragraph already. “Ugh,” said sassy and shuddered. “This is awful, look,” said sassy and handed the report to the grumpy clone, who was standing now close as well and the grumpy narrowed his eyes.

“This makes my stomach turn. What is this fuckery?” asked grumpy and looked at Alec, who was laughing silently. “Who wrote this?” he then asked and Alec was barely holding back his laughter when he saw how unimpressed the two of them were, cheering up immediately and he bit into his lower lip.

“Raj,” was all that Alec said and sassy one rolled his eyes.

“But of course,” said sassy and rolled his eyes.

“Oh, Raj, my friend,” chimed in the happy clone and then leaned closer, trying to be positive. Surely it couldn’t be _that_ bad, could it? Alec handed him the report for him to see on his own and after a few seconds, even the happy clone looked ready to give up on his life and he was looking rather concerned. “Oh, this is, um,” he said as he tried to be happy and positive. “It’s _something,_ ” he said in the end because he tried to remain positive and Alec burst into loud laughter.

“Oh it is something indeed,” said Alec and took the report back into his hands. “It’s torture to read it through,” he then said and grumpy was ready to go track down the idiot-Raj and show him not to torture their precious Alexander with his horrid writing skills.

“Torture?” growled grumpy. “Where’s Raj? I’ll go to him and punish him for torturing you,” he started and the sassy chimed in.

“I’m in, I’ll need to bleach my eyes after reading that,” said sassy in his over-dramatic manner.

“Guys, guys,” said happy clone. “Violence is not an answer,” he said and then pressed his lips together. “Although in this case,” he said to himself and then shook his head, clasping his hands together and he put on another smile as well. “We need to help Rajy,” said happy Magnus and nodded. “This is our chance to make him see-”

“Pass,” said the sassy one and happy clone gave him a look of disapproval. “Oh, what? He’s arrogant, his ego is off the charts, he is annoying and-”

“You sure you’re describing Raj now and not yourself, Perv?” asked grumpy and Alec was just listening to them bicker with a big grin on his face. He then looked down and saw that the emotional Magnus was looking up at him, his eyes now sad again and Alec planted a kiss on top of his forehead.

“Guys, please,” said Alec and the other three looked at him. “Please, don’t fight,” he said and the fight was resolved in the matter of seconds, Alec grinning and he then just shook his head, but the emotional clone then looked much happier.

“Thank you,” whispered emotional clone.

“Well, something needs to be done with this,” said the sassy clone and grumpy one had a marvellous idea just how to take care of that wonderful report. Grumpy took it into his hand again and his eyes sparkled with happiness when dark red magic flew under his fingers and he started laughing in an evil matter.

“Say your last prayer, report, all that will remain will be ashes after I’m done with you,” said grumpy happily and Alec shook his head. He didn’t really care if Magnus burned it or not, but the happy one sure did as he quickly tore the report from the grumpy clone’s hands and hid his behind his back, the grumpy one growling at him and he flipped him off. “Give it back,” he said and then gritted his teeth.

“No,” said happy clone. “Raj worked hard on this, imagine all of those hours spent on writing all of these pages. Look, I know it isn’t the best piece of literature out there,” he said.

“You call this literature?” meddled in sassy.

“What I’m trying to say,” said happy clone, ignoring the other two, who were still trying to burn that monstrosity. “We need to appreciate all the hard work that it went into this. Raj tried hard,” he said and nodded. “Even though it’s awfully detailed by non-important things,” he said and then his voice trailed off. It felt like he was kicking himself in the foot… Raj really didn’t do a good job. He tried to look at it from another perspective, trying his hardest to be positive, but… “He tried, okay?” asked the happy clone annoyed and Alec started laughing, because it was so very obvious to him that the happy clone was trying his best to keep his spirits up.

“Oh well,” said sassy. “If you’re so keen on the report, why don’t you do Alexander the honours and read through it?” he asked and the happy clone flinched, then looked down at the _thing_ and his eyes filled with horror.

“W-well, I’m awfully busy and-”

“Hah! Even you can’t read it, that just proves my point how bad it is,” said grumpy clone.

In the end Alec just took the report back into his hand and decided to put it back into the drawer. Maybe he could say that he somehow lost it among all the other files? Hmm, yes, that could work. While the other three were still bickering, Alec rubbed the emotional’s back because he could feel him shivering. He really didn’t like arguing and violence in general, Alec pressing his lips together. Well, he tried calming them before, but it didn’t really work.

“They’re just bickering, it’s not real fighting,” commented Alec and the emotional clone looked at him.

“Y-yeah?” he stammered and Alec nodded. “Oh thank God,” he whispered and then wrapped his arms around his neck. “I’m so sorry for that report,” he then commented and Alec scoffed, shaking his head. “If you want, I could read it for you,” he offered. “I am willing to sacrifice my sanity for you, Alexander,” said the emotional Magnus and Alec only started laughing and then received a weird look from him. “No?”

“By the Angel, no,” said Alec and shook his head. “All of us need to stay away from that thing,” he said. “I’ll protect you from it,” joked Alec and the emotional clone sent him a little, but amused smile.

“It really is that bad?”

“… oh yeah,” said Alec and shuddered.

There was a knock at the door and the grumpy clone tensed up as he thought that it was Raj by the door. Going into his attack mode, he hid his hand behind his back, Alec able to see that he had his magic ready to attack and he wanted to stand up to stop him, but he was too late as grumpy clone just opened the door and was prepared to start yelling at the moron who decided to disturb their peace. However, the _idiot_ as he referred to the person, wasn’t Raj.

“Raj if it’s you, you better be ready to… hello!” said grumpy suddenly and quickly waved off with his hand and thus his magic was gone as he saw Underhill standing there. “Underhill,” said grumpy and narrowed his eyes. “Why are you here?” he said and Theodore just rubbed the back of his neck.

Theodore was there to deliver some papers from the Clave to Alec and was now suddenly being questioned by Magnus? He looked around Alec’s office and saw that Magnus was there in full ensemble; all four of the clones were chilling in there and he pressed his lips together. He still couldn’t get used to it, Alec still occupied by the emotional one as he was sitting down. “Just here to deliver-” he started, trying to tell what he had in the file, but grumpy just groaned.

“Another evil report?!”

“What? No!” said Theo. “Papers from the Clave that Alec needs to sign and-”

“Please step inside,” said grumpy politely all of the sudden and stepped aside, allowing Underhill to step inside.  Alec was cracking up when he saw the look on his friend’s face and he placed the file with the papers on top of the desk.

“Here are the papers you asked for, sir,” said Underhill politely.

“I told you to call me Alec,” said Alec and smiled. Before he was able to say something else, the clones had already jumped poor Underhill.

“Teddy!” said happy clone and Underhill made a step back, but bumped into the grumpy clone, who wrapped an arm around him.

“Theo, my man, it’s been a while, hasn’t it?” asked sassy.

“How are you?” asked happy clone.

“I-I’m fine?” asked Underhill as a response and Alec sighed; he needed to step in the middle of them. However, the emotional and clingy clone still wouldn’t let go off him. “A-and all of you?” asked Underhill then, trying to keep up with all of them.

“Pretty good,” said grumpy. “Well, Raj had handed in an evil report and I wanna slay him, but other than that… pretty normal,” he said and Underhill couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. He hoped he was only joking. Then again, Raj did that to people; bring out their dark side. It was kind of funny and sad at the same time.

“Okay?”

“Teddy, Teddy, Teddy,” kept on chanting the excitable clone and Underhill turned around to him. “Would you wanna wear a friendship bracelet?” he asked and Alec started laughing. Oh, right. He was still on the quest of trying to find a person that would agree to wear it.

“Friendship bracelet?” asked Underhill and then looked at Alec, who nodded. Oh, yes… Magnus had made plenty of them.

“Yes, look, see,” said happy clone, suddenly his hands full of colourful bracelets. “We’d get to wear a matching one,” he said and Underhill rubbed the back of his neck. He was confused and Alec was cracking up.

“Magnus, can you just for a second stand up? I need to go save my friend,” said Alec to the emotional Magnus.

“Noooo,” whined the emotional clone and held onto him tighter.

“Very well,” said Alec and wrapped his arms around Magnus and stood up, carrying the emotional clone with him. Underhill was amazed. How did Alec have so much patience? He was honestly amazed. “Magnus, leave Theo alone,” said the hunter then and the happy clone looked down at his friendship bracelets.

“Oh,” said happy clone. “You don’t wanna?”

“Of course I do,” quickly said Underhill.

“Yay,” said happy clone and Alec chuckled. Of course, Theo was too much of a nice guy to say no. “Which colour do you want?” he asked and allowed Underhill to take his pick. In the end, Underhill picked out the blue and white one and Magnus put it around his wrist, putting the identical looking one around his wrist as well and was then happily looking at Underhill.

“Finally,” said happy Magnus and Underhill gave him an awkward smile.

“Oh, sure,” said Theo.

“You didn’t have to say yes,” said Alec after happy Magnus went to brag to the other two clones about his new buddy Theodore. Underhill shrugged it off.

“I don’t mind,” said Underhill and then narrowed his eyes when he saw Alec still holding one of the clones and he rubbed his forehead. “I hope it’s not rude of me to ask, but seriously how do you manage it?” he asked and looked at the other three. “I love my boyfriend to death, but to imagine there to be four versions of him…” he said and his voice trailed off.

“It took me a while to get used to it,” admitted Alec.

“Plus there’s perks of there being four of us,” said sassy Magnus as he was listening to their conversation. Alec rolled his eyes and then chuckled; he knew what was following.

“Perks?”

“Well, imagine how much there is in the bedroom,” said sassy clone and Alec face-palmed himself. There he went, just like he thought. Underhill’s jaw dropped and he looked at Alec, who was now contemplating what to do. Make the sassy clone shut up and then suffer the consequences of him throwing the temper tantrum or just endure it. He went for the latter option in the end. “Oh, you seem surprised,” said sassy.

“I just,” stuttered Underhill. “You mean that you guys… you know…”

“Yes,” said sassy Magnus. “Alexander manages to take on all four of us at the same time,” said sassy and Alec tried to shush him as his face was red. “Oh, don’t be embarrassed, Angel. You should be proud of yourself,” said sassy clone. “It’s not like anyone can take four-” he started yapping away and then just like that his mouth was sealed shut. Grumpy Magnus rubbed his palms together and then nodded.

“There,” said grumpy. “Made the Perv shut up.”

Sassy one undid the spell himself and glared at the grumpy. Underhill, on the other side, was just… well… impressed? “How?” he blurted out.

“Two words: Stamina Rune. Alexander gets wild and-” he started again, but grumpy made his mouth seal shut again.

“By the love of God shut the fuck up,” said grumpy and then shook his head. “You’re making Underhill uncomfortable,” he said and rolled his eyes.

In the meantime, Alec was finally able to convince the emotional clone to step on the floor, but he was still clinging onto him. Underhill had a new found respect for his friend! Before he could tell him, happy clone went closer to him and he smiled. “Yes?”

“Since we got matching bracelets, maybe matching tattoos would be next on-”

“Magnus. Don’t,” said Alec.

“But Teddy-”

“Magnus,” said Alec again.

“But, Alexander,” whined happy Magnus and in the end admitted defeat. “Okay, no matching tattoos,” he said in the end and Underhill felt relieved. “Maybe matching shirts?” he then asked. “Saying _best friends._ That would be so cool,” said happy Magnus and Underhill just realised that by saying yes to the friendship bracelet he dug himself a grave. Didn’t he?

“Sounds good,” said Underhill and happy Magnus happily clapped. “I just dug myself a grave, didn’t I?” asked Underhill when happy Magnus stepped back to the other two clones and Alec went closer to him. Then again, he wouldn’t mind it. Being friends with Magnus Bane was amazing!

“Oh, yes,” said Alec. “Good luck, buddy,” he said and chuckled.

"Well, I don't mind it," said Underhill then and smiled when happy clone sent him thumbs up from across the room. He was already working on the design in his mind! Oh, this was so exciting! 


	10. Chapter 10

''Oh, worry not, Maryse. After we're done with you, you'll look drop dead gorgeous,'' said the sassy clone as he was walking around Maryse and trying to come up with the perfect outfit for the woman as she was going out on a date with Lucian. She had a little flush upon her cheeks and then laughed when she saw all of the other clones thinking as well. She found out about there being four versions of Magnus a while back, after she had seen that her son was looking awfully tired and busy all the time. So, one day she decided to go to Magnus' loft to see what was going on and was quite surprised when she saw the clones, but at the same time, she was quite amused, because all of them were so _different_ and she didn't know how her son managed to handle all of them. As she knew, patience wasn't one of Alec's virtues, so she was very impressed when she saw her son interacting with all of them.

Then again, Alexander was an amazing young man and she was proud when she watched him with the clones, knowing exactly what to say or do to make all of them happy and well behaved. That just proved that he knew all of Magnus' sides well enough and she sighed happily, shaking her head as she was snapped back to reality. Right, she had the date to look forward to. It had been a while since she and Lucian had gone out. He was busy with leading his pack, while Maryse was busy with... work. Yes, she found a little something among the Mundane world. The time alone from Robert made her realise just how much she was missing out on and she finally was able to think about _herself_ for once, finding new interests and hobbies.

“Yes!” chimed in happy Magnus and Maryse was snapped back to reality. “Just wait, momma Lightwood,” said happy clone and Maryse chuckled at the nickname. Oh, right, Alec mentioned that this one loved giving people rather interesting nicknames and she just arched an eyebrow. “Lucian won’t be able to look away from you,” he then said and rubbed his palms together and Maryse smiled shyly.

“Yes, you just trust us. You’re in good hands,” said sassy Magnus as he was still thinking about what would make Lucian drool at the sight once he’d seen Maryse. Maryse was a woman of class, so maybe something blue? Sapphire blue dress? He was still thinking and then the grumpy Magnus walked over to them and narrowed his eyes, glaring at Maryse. The woman was first taken back and she cocked her head to the side.

“Um, is there a problem?”

“You mustn’t stay out for too long,” announced the grumpy clone and Maryse dropped her jaw, because she knew where he was going with that. Grumpy Magnus was sometimes an exact copy as her son. Just like Alec before, he was now going to give her a talk about being careful on a date, even though she was a full grown woman? Ridiculous. “You need to be home by 11 pm,” he then said and Maryse started laughing.

“I beg you a pardon?”

“Also, how well do we even know this Lucian guy?” asked the grumpy one the other clones and all of the other three burst into laughter. “What? I’m being serious. We need to protect Maryse. If he ever tries to hurt her, I’m going to hunt him down and make him suffer,” said grumpy and the happy clone just patted his back.

“Lucian is our friend, you know he’s a good man,” said happy Magnus. “He’ll treat momma Lightwood right,” said happy Magnus and clasped his hands together. “Unlike that poor excuse of a person,” he then said under his breath, talking about Robert then and he then shook his head, trying to change the topic of conversation.

Maryse looked to the couch, where the emotional Magnus was sitting and she went over to him. He looked kind of lonely and left out and she gave him a happy smile and he cheered up. Finally, someone was paying attention to him! Alexander still wasn’t back as he went out with Izzy and Jace, so being alone with Alec’s mother and the other clones made him feel left out. Alec always paid attention to him. Oh, he was such a good boyfriend. The best, always making sure he felt safe and happy and he was tearing up again, Maryse’s eyes wide when she noticed the tears in his eyes and she panicked. Did she do something wrong?

“Sorry,” said Maryse. “Did I do something wrong?”

“What? No, no,” said emotional Magnus and sniffled. “I was just thinking about how amazing Alexander is,” he then confessed and Maryse barely held back her laughter, because what else was she supposed to do? “He’s always taking care of us, he’s the best,” he went on by saying and shook his head. “And now I miss him. When will he be back? He’s been out for two hours now,” he said and looked down.

Maryse placed a hand on top of his back and gave him a warm smile. “I’m sure he’ll be back soon,” said Maryse and gave him a warm smile and the emotional Magnus nodded and returned her a smile. How amazing was she?! Emotional clone guessed he should be thanking her, because if there wasn’t her, Alexander also wouldn’t exist! That realisation sunk in and he burst in loud tears again, making Maryse flustered and she pressed her lips together.

“He’ll be back soon, I’m-”

“Thank you so much,” sobbed emotional Magnus and wrapped his arms around Maryse and gave her a tight hug. “For giving us Alexander, this world wouldn’t be the same without him,” he then went on his rambling and Maryse arched an eyebrow, but then managed a little smile and just nodded. “Alexander is a wonderful man,” he went on by rambling over and over, telling Maryse for the next ten minutes straight how happy he was that Maryse had Alexander and in the end, the happy clone had to go by Maryse’s side to save her.

“Is he always like this?” whispered Maryse to the sassy clone while the happy one was trying to cheer him up and the sassy clone sighed, rolled his eyes and nodded.

“Yeah,” said the clone and shook his head. “He’s like this 24/7, I can’t even begin to explain you how tiring it is. I can never get used to those mood swings. Luckily, I’m nothing like that. Always cool headed and super awesome,” said the sassy Magnus. Right, his other name could be _Arrogance._ But not in a bad way and Maryse chuckled. “And I believe I have thought of a perfect dress for you, my dear,” he then said and snapped with his fingers.

In front of them appeared a simple, yet elegant sapphire blue dress. It was off the shoulders and it would come down to just below Maryse’s knees and her eyes widened. “Oh, Magnus, this is gorgeous,” said Maryse and grabbed the dress as she couldn’t tear her eyes away from it, because it was just to die for. Sassy Magnus wore his usual cocky smile and he nodded. But, of course, what else? He always had an eye for fashion.

“I know right?!” asked sassy Magnus and Maryse grinned.

“What are you waiting for?” asked happy Magnus from the couch, barely hiding his excitement. “Go try it on, hurry,” he said and then stood up, because the emotional one had somewhat calmed down and Maryse just nodded as happy Magnus guided her to the other room and then he closed the door, turning around to the other clones and he happily clapped. “Oh, this is so exciting! This is such a Cinderella moment,” he then said and sighed happily, placing his hands up to his cheeks and then just spun around the room.

“Lucian will drop dead when he sees her,” said sassy Magnus.

“I still think I’ll have a little talk with him before he takes her to the date,” said the grumpy one. “We need to set a few rules,” he then added and placed his hands behind his back and started walking up and down the living room. “First, I’ll tell him to treat her right and tell him if he ever hurts her, I’ll be frying his ass. Secondly, I’ll-” he went on his rant, but then the entrance door opened and emotional Magnus jumped onto his legs and interrupted the grumpy one.

“Alexander’s home, finally, he’s home,” said emotional Magnus and ran to the door, not giving Alexander to even take off his jacket as he threw himself around his neck and Alec was caught off guard, but he happily hugged him back and then kissed him on top of his lips, emotional Magnus worried sick. He was looking if there were any signs of Alec being hurt from the mission, but he looked fine and he exhaled.

“Is everything okay?” asked Alec and pressed a kiss on top of the emotional’s temple.

“You were gone for more than two hours and I missed you,” sobbed emotional Magnus and Alec allowed him to hug him, then picked him up and carried him to the living room, where he found the other three chatting and all of them looked pretty excited, Alec narrowing his eyes.

“What’s going on in here?” asked Alec, his hand absently rubbing the back of emotional’s clone and happy Magnus waltzed over to him, making him sit on the couch. “Mag-”

“Sit and you’ll see,” said happy Magnus, clapping again and Alec only grinned, but then nodded.

Suddenly, the door opened and Maryse stuck out his head. “Mom?” asked Alec and Maryse smiled.

“Oh, you’re home. Good,” said Maryse and happily smiled. “Okay, ready? I’m coming out,” said Maryse and then opened the door, Alec’s eyes widening when he saw his mother in a blue dress. It looked quite fancy in his opinion. The sassy one smiled, proud of his work, while the happy one squealed and went over to her.

“You look beautiful,” said happy Magnus and Maryse smiled.

“What’s going on?” asked Alec as the grumpy one was the only one who was listening to him.

“She’s going on a date with Luke,” said grumpy and placed his hands on top of his chest. “Worry not, Alexander, I’ll give him the talk. I’ll warn him if he ever tries to mess with Maryse, I’ll hunt his ass down,” he said and Alec started laughing and then looked over to Maryse, who was now looking herself in the mirror. She was literally glowing and Alec smiled again. She was a lot happier than when she was with Robert and he just nodded.

“I feel like it’s missing something,” said happy clone and snapped with his fingers, making the dress be then full with glitter and he happily clapped. “Yes, just like this. Now there’s more sparkle,” he said and Maryse chuckled. While she indeed sparkled more, she didn’t think she would be able to pull it off.

“No, stupid, she isn’t a Christmas tree,” said sassy clone and turned the dress back to its previous state. “This suits Maryse more. It’s simple, but elegant. Just like her,” said sassy Magnus and the happy one pouted.

“No it needs more,” said happy clone and snapped with his fingers, turning the dress into something that resembled a wedding dress. It was over the top and the sassy Magnus grumbled, massaging his temples. That one didn’t have an ounce of fashion sense in him, did he?! “Yes just like this,” said happy Magnus and the sassy one wanted to strangle him.

“Listen,” grumbled sassy Magnus. “You know what, let’s ask Alexander’s opinion,” said sassy one and Alec started shaking his head, because he didn’t want to be giving any opinions and then possibly starting an even bigger fight. “My idea was better right?” asked sassy Magnus and waggled his eyebrows.

“Angel?” asked happy Magnus. “Please tell the Perv that my idea was better.”

“Alexander, sweetie, tell him that this is monstrosity,” said sassy.

“Alexander, honey,” said happy clone and Alec was rolling his eyes, but he just ended up laughing and Maryse was just shaking her head in the background and he sighed. “Tell him that it needs more happiness. One colour is boring.”

“It makes it more elegant.”

“No, it’s boring!”

“I agree with the Perv,” said grumpy one. “This looks like a rainbow threw up on the dress,” he said and shook his head. Offended, happy clone stomped over to Alec, sat on top of him and then started sulking. Alec rolled his eyes yet again and then finally thought of a way for them to find a compromise.

“Maybe there could be a little bit of silver glitter around the top?” asked Alec and happy Magnus perked up.

“Alexander, you’re so amazing,” said happy clone and started showering Alec’s face with kisses.

“Just to make it more interesting,” offered Alec and sassy one tried Alec’s preposition and was quite surprised with results. It actually looked better.

“Our boyfriend is a genius,” said sassy Magnus and Maryse started laughing. “The drama queen there was right before,” said sassy Magnus, now addressing to the emotional’s little outburst before and he was already tearing up again. “You really have a wonderful son,” said sassy Magnus and Alec flushed up to his ears and then looked down.

“Yeah,” said Maryse happily. “He really grew up to be a wonderful young man, he just keeps making me prouder and prouder,” said the woman happily and Alec just smiled. However, the sassy Magnus wasn’t done quite yet.

“Oh, yes, he grew up beautifully,” said sassy. “So talented too and-”

“Perv if you value your life shut up. I mean it,” said grumpy.

“Alright, alright,” said sassy and lifted his hands up, but the playful grin spread across his face when Maryse went back to watching herself in the mirror. “Lucian will _drool_ when he sees you like this,” he said and then with a snap of fingers, her hair and makeup were all done as well, matching the blue colour of the dress and Maryse was amazed.

“Wow,” she said.

“You’re a lucky woman, Maryse,” said sassy and winked. “Lucian is such a catch,” said sassy and waggled his eyebrows. “Indeed such an alpha,” he then said and Alec face-palmed himself. “No wonder you’re literally glowing now. I’ve heard that wolves can be quite wild-”

“Magnus stop talking,” said Alec, who was now horrified.

“I mean then again, Shadowhunters can be quite wild as well. Never thought of it, but with the Stamina and Flexibility rune, Alex-”

“Magnus! Please stop,” whined Alec.

“What?” asked sassy innocently. “You’re a big boy, you can-”

“Please don’t,” said Alec and covered his ears and Maryse was just laughing her ass off, because the whole scene was beyond hilarious. Alec noticed the happy one carrying his friendship bracelets to Maryse and he quickly stood up. “Magnus, you also… no don’t… please, oh for the love of-”

“Maryse, do you want one of my friendship bracelets?” asked happy Magnus and Maryse happily put one on. Grumpy was glaring at the two of them and then was just shaking his head. Happy and sassy were just… horrible. Why… why would they- Never mind!

“Yes, please,” said Maryse.

“How about matching tattoos?” asked happy one happily.

“If you want to satisfy your man, Maryse you have to commit,” heard Alec say the sassy one.

“Oh, maybe we should have each other’s name tattooed-”

“Always be prepared to take on the challenge,” said sassy. What was he explaining to Maryse now? “Look the task into the eyes and just get down on to it,” he said and Alec shook his head. That… couldn’t be what he thought, right? “It might be a bit uncomfortable, but-”

“Magnus!” said Alec. This was getting out of hands. And if all of the chaos wasn’t enough, there was a knock at the door. It was Luke, who was there to pick up Maryse since she said she’d be there, but was quite surprised when he saw one of the clones at the door, scowling at him and Alec didn’t know what to do.

“Lucian Garroway,” said grumpy.

“Um, hi? Can I go inside and-”

“No,” said grumpy. “Before you take Maryse, we need to have a talk,” said grumpy.

“Okay?”

“You do know the magic I possess is strong ,yes?” asked grumpy and Luke nodded. “You treat Maryse right,” said grumpy. “You show her respect. Worship the ground she walks on,” he said. “Bring her back here at exactly 11pm. No make it 10:30,” he said and Luke looked past him and saw Alec sitting there, lost and needing help. “Are you listening, young man?”

“Young man?!”

“I’m older than you, so yes,” said grumpy.

Alec wanted to cry; sassy was still going on about Alec’s attributes, happy one was trying to sell her more friendship ideas, the grumpy was ranting to Luke and among all the chaos, emotional one started crying and Alec just threw himself on the couch. “Make it stop,” he whined and stuffed his face with a pillow.

“Okay, okay,” said Maryse when she saw her son was losing the will to live. “Thank you for the lovely bracelet, Magnus,” she said to the happy one. “You… um, thank you for all the advice,” she said to the sassy one and went over to Luke, who was now just… wanting to leave. “Magnus,” she said to grumpy one. “Thank you for all of your concern,” she said and grumpy nodded. “Lucian, let’s go,” said Maryse, wanting to leave.

“Luke, remember what I said?” asked grumpy. “Be home at 10:30. I’ll be checking up on you two and-”

“Magnus!” said Alec and the grumpy one arched an eyebrow.

“Oh there they go,” said happy Magnus and squealed.

“Our love birds,” said the sassy.

“They grow up so fast,” chimed in the emotional one and then burst into tears.

“Raziel, send help,” muttered Alec as he was still on the couch.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is hurt in a mission; the clones nurse him back to health.

''Keep the pressure on his stomach,'' said the grumpy Magnus and the emotional one nodded as he was fighting back the tears and applied more pressure on Alec's stomach. He was bleeding heavily, the emotional Magnus restraining himself from breaking down since he knew that he needed to stay calm and collected for Alexander. ''Understood? Or Alexander will bleed out,'' ordered grumpy, who was being quite kind to the emotional one, who just nodded, biting his lower lip. ''My magic isn't enough, for fuck's sake, we need to get him home,'' he then went on by saying, his hands trembling and he went onto his knees and gently cupped Alec's face.

Alec was feeling cold as his face was pale and he was muttering something that he couldn't make out what it was; there was a mission that went horribly wrong; they've been chasing a pack of demons and one of them ended up stinging Alec, who was now fighting back the demon venom the best way he could but was slowly losing the battle. Not only that there was the venom going through his veins and spreading, infecting the Shadowhunter, but Magnus also couldn't stop the bleeding. Izzy and Jace called Magnus, emotional and grumpy one portalling over to the battle scene. First the two of them took care of the demons, frying each of them and then, they finally over to Alec, who was laying on the floor, limp.

Seeing Alexander in that state broke their hearts, the grumpy one doing nothing to stop back the tears when he went onto his knees and touched Alec’s face. He was so cold and he shuddered. Was he strong enough to travel through the portal?! God, he hoped that he was because they didn’t have the time to carry Alexander back to their apartment. “Alexander, hey,” said the grumpy clone and Alec slowly parted his eyes when he felt a warm palm being pressed up against his cheek and he smiled when he got the chance to look into Magnus’ beautiful cat eyes. “We’ve got you, okay?” he asked and Alec nodded, coughing up more blood and emotional one was a mess.

“Alexander, please,” sobbed the emotional Magnus and then leaned down, pressing his forehead up against Alec’s and Alec’s eyes slowly closed again as he was slipping in and out of consciousness. His abdomen hurt and he was struggling to breathe but felt calm knowing that he was surrounded by the one person he loved the most. It didn’t really matter what would happen to him, brought back when grumpy Magnus started furiously shaking his body.

“Stop,” sobbed emotional Magnus. “You’re only going to hurt him more,” he said and grumpy was very well aware of that. Just showing his emotions was hard and he much rather preferred aggression over tears, swallowing back the tears once more as he stood up and finally created the portal that would lead them straight back into their loft. “W-we’ll be back home i-in no time, Alexander,” promised him emotional Magnus and Alec slipped back out of consciousness when the clone picked him up and quickly stepped into the portal.

Happy and sassy knew that Alexander had been injured on the mission, so that was why they carried all off the anti-venom and healing potions into the living room in the meantime that they waited for the other two to come back with their boyfriend. Yet, even so, they knew all of the facts, nothing could prepare them when the portal finally appeared. The first one to step through it was the grumpy clone and then the emotional one with limp Alexander in his arms. Alec’s head was tilted back, arms limply dangling next to his body and both of them were on their legs.

“Alexander,” whispered sassy clone and went over to the couch where emotional one placed down Alexander. Alec was so pale and looked like… was he…? Tears went into the sassy clone’s eyes as he went onto his knees and gently cupped Alec’s face. “He’s still alive, right?” asked the sassy clone emotional Magnus nodded as he was next to them in a second, applying more pressure to the wound, where Alexander was bitten into.

“Of course he’s still alive,” said happy clone and quickly carried over as many potions that he could fit into his hands, grumpy helping him as well and they all gathered around their boyfriend, who was now looking up at them again and had a tired smile on his face. He wanted to say something, but all that came out of his throat was gargling sounds and more blood, all of them panicking and emotional one was in the process of sobbing again, but then again, all of them were. “That’s our Alexander, never stops fighting,” said happy one, lower lip trembling as he was frantically looking through all of the potions.

“Why didn’t you stop the bleeding with your magic?” snapped sassy at the grumpy, who gave him an offended look.

“I tried, but it didn’t work,” said grumpy, who was beyond horrified that sassy assumed he never tried that. What, just because he was grumpy, that meant that he didn’t care about Alec? Seriously, was that what he was trying to imply there?! Emotions were high in the air, all of them on edge and they were going to snap at each other; they were walking on a very thin line.

“You didn’t try hard enough,” said sassy and quickly snapped with his fingers, lifting Alec’s shirt up and felt sick down to his stomach when he saw the wound. He placed the hand with magic over the wound and he started shaking his head because it didn’t work. Why didn’t it work? Usually, it worked, his magic was powerful! Whatever the demon was, it had to be something old and powerful beyond Magnus’ abilities and sassy one growled in frustration. “For the love of God, what’s taking you so long?” snapped sassy, because the other two were still looking through the potions. “Hurry up or we’ll lose him.”

“Don’t say that,” sobbed emotional Magnus.

Happy and sassy were trying their best, but they couldn’t think straight; with Alexander’s life hanging on the line, it was tough. Finally, happy one grabbed something that he hoped would work and quickly went over to Alec, who was now barely breathing. “Alexander, Angel,” said happy clone and gently tapped Alec’s cheek, who slowly opened his eyes, trying his best to keep his eyes open. But it was so hard, he felt so tired. “No, no, don’t… Alec,” said happy clone and brought the vial with the potion up to Alexander’s lips. “You have to drink this, yes?” asked the happy clone, but Alec didn’t really comprehend what was said to him.

Happy clone lifted Alec’s head and almost forced the potion down Alec’s throat and quickly went to look for the other that would stop the venom from spreading; then they could use their magic to get rid of it completely and luckily, grumpy quickly found the right potion, making Alexander drink it as well. With the help of the third potion, Alec finally stopped bleeding and all of them were able to sigh in relief just a little bit.

“We need to get rid of the venom,” said sassy and emotional one was already ahead of them, using his magic to get rid of the poison that was still running through Alexander’s veins. Because the other three wanted the process to be over as soon as possible, they all helped the clone and soon, Alec was free of the venom, the clones exhausted as they used up a lot of magic, but it didn’t matter. Alexander was safe and sound; Alec was going to be okay and by the time that Alec opened his eyes the next time, he felt as good as new. Well, he was tired as hell, but that didn’t matter as he slowly lifted himself up and saw clones all huddled around the couch.

“Alexander,” said happy clone and made Alec lay down again. “Oh thank the God and all of the angels, you’re okay,” he then said and kissed every inch of Alec’s face that he could, making the Shadowhunter smile and he then kissed the happy one properly, wrapping his arms around him and he gently rubbed his back, because he could feel just how much he was shivering. “I thought we were going to lose you,” he then whispered into his ear and Alec quickly shook his head.

“You’re not getting rid of me so easily,” said Alec, trying to make a joke of it, but it fell flat and he received a little smack from the grumpy one, who wasn’t impressed that Alec was trying to make a joke out of it.

“Don’t joke about it, stupid,” grumbled the grumpy clone and then angrily started wiping away the tears, Alec feeling guilty then and he wrapped his arms around him as well, kissing him as well. He knew that he shouldn’t have joked around; he couldn’t even imagine how traumatic that had to be on the clones and he just rubbed the grumpy’s back and placed a little kiss on top of his lips before he pulled back.

“I’m sorry for scaring you,” whispered Alec and sassy just shook his head.

“It’s not your fault,” said sassy clone and swallowed back his tears of relief and just wrapped his arms around Alec when it was finally his turn to hog all of Alexander’s attention and he didn’t let go so easily off of him.  “All that matters is that you’re okay, nothing else,” he whispered into his ear and Alec himself teared up when he looked at the other two, who were still on the verge of tears. However, he then narrowed his eyes, because where was the fourth one? Where was the emotional Magnus?! Alec could have sworn that he remembered seeing him there just a while back and now he was just _gone_?!

While the three clones were hugging Alexander after they saved him, the emotional one needed time for himself to calm down, because this was… he couldn’t. Yes, he was happy that Alexander was okay, of course, but he was still shaken up from everything. It was _him_ that had to carry Alec’s limp body through the portal. He was the one who placed him onto that couch, he was the one pressing on the wound, he was… it was too much and he burst in tears as he was in the bedroom and was silently crying. He could never wipe that image and feeling from his mind. He thought Alexander was _dead_ for a little while, because he was so pale and…

_Oh God._

“Where’s the emotional one?” asked Alec and forced himself to sit up even though he was exhausted. The three clones looked at each other and only then noticed that one of them was missing. They just shrugged.

“Does it matter?” asked grumpy. “All that matters is that you’re okay and-” he started, but was interrupted when Alec stood up and wanted to go to the bedroom, because he had a feeling that the clone was hiding in there.

“Alexander, you can’t walk, you need to rest and-” started the sassy clone.

“I can’t leave him alone in there,” whispered Alec, breathing hard as he was trying his best not to collapse on the floor. Luckily, the happy one had his back and he helped him to get over to the bedroom, but then allowed the two to have some private time alone.

“I’ll prepare you something to eat, okay?” asked happy Magnus before Alec went inside. “You need to get your strength back,” he then added and Alec only gave him a thankful smile and a nod, before he slowly went into the bedroom, emotional Magnus quickly looking up and wiping away his tears. Alec smiled when he saw Magnus, knees buckling and if the emotional clone wasn’t there to catch him, he’d fallen on the floor.

“A-Alexander,” sniffled the emotional clone as he helped Alec over to the bed and gently placed him on top of it, Alec giving him a little smile. “You shouldn’t be standing,” he said and shook. Was it… because of him? Alec went all the way to the bedroom because he was suddenly gone and now it was all his fault that Alexander was so tired! Alec could see that emotional one started tearing up again and he quickly shook his head; he could see what he was doing.

“Don’t,” said Alec and gave him a tired smile. “Don’t cry, please,” said Alec and Magnus just burst in tears, sobbing loudly and Alec gave him a sad smile, forcing himself to sit up and he wrapped his arms around the emotional warlock, who couldn’t seem to calm down. “Calm down,” whispered Alec and emotional Magnus was trying his best, but couldn’t. He hated himself for being so weak! He was jealous of the other clones, they were able to control their emotions so well and he was crying all the time!

“I’m sorry,” sniffled the emotional clone. “I’m so lame and s-so weak,” he sobbed and shook his head. “I’m pathetic and-”

“Weak?” asked Alec and shook his head. “No such thing,” he said and pressed his lips together. “You were the one who carried me, yes?” asked Alec, because he could remember little bits and pieces. Magnus nodded and remembering all of that made him sob again, Alec wrapping his arms around him again. “That had to be so hard on you, I can’t even imagine…. If I had to carry you like that, I’d-” whispered Alec and his voice trailed off, because just thinking about it made him want to cry. “I don’t know if I’d have the strength to... so don’t call yourself weak, you’re just as strong as the other three,” said Alec and Magnus only sniffled back as a response.

“I-I-”

“You’re Magnus freaking Bane after all,” said Alec and winked, pressing a kiss against his temple and finally emotional one gave him the tiniest smile Alec had ever seen, but it was a smile nonetheless.

“Yeah,” whispered emotional clone. “C-can I just for a little while stay like this?” asked Magnus and wrapped his arms around Alexander, who nodded and pulled him in for a hug as well, whispering sweet little nothings into his ear and emotional Magnus was finally able to calm down just a little bit. Some minutes later, there was a knock at the door and the other three came inside of the room quietly, all of them slowly going to Alexander, who was still holding the emotional clone in his arms.

“Are you okay?” asked grumpy Magnus the emotional one then and he just nodded, sniffling. “I didn’t even think about… I mean you carried Alexander back here, I’m sorry,” whispered the grumpy and emotional one only gave him a little shrug, but happy Magnus made the two clones hug it out.

“You feeling better, angel?” asked sassy and Alec nodded.

“I will be when I receive some more warlock TLC,” announced the hunter and winked.

“Leave all of that to us, Alexander,” said happy clone and clasped his hands together. “Here,” he said and snapped his fingers and fruits appeared next to Alec, who arched an eyebrow. “And here,” followed by two trays of cakes. “Need anything else?” he asked and batted his eyelashes happily, Alec only snorting and he pressed his lips together.

“Yes,” he said and the clones perked up.

“Say it and it’s yours,” said sassy clone.

“I need,” said Alec. “Kisses and lots of hugs,” announced Alec and the clones grinned, the emotional one already cuddling next to Alexander, gently rubbing his stomach where the evil demon bit him before and Alec smiled when the sassy one started petting his head. “And lots of cuddles, with all of that, I’ll make a full recovery in no time,” he said and winked. Alec tried his best to lighten the situation as he didn’t want Magnus to be worried so much anymore. Even so, the clones were still too shaken up to let it go quite yet.

“I love you,” whispered emotional Magnus.

“I love you more,” announced sassy Magnus.

“I love you too,” said happy clone.

“We love you so much, Alexander,” said grumpy Magnus and just closed his eyes as he squeezed Alec to himself and Alec just smiled. What a perfect way to be nursed back to health than to have four versions of your boyfriend telling him how much they loved him, Alec smiling up to his ears.

“I love you all so much as well,” whispered Alec. “I’m so lucky to have you,” he said and thus all four of the clones were _crying…_ Yes, all of them and Alec was just silently chuckling as he tried his best to calm them down, but as long as those were happy tears, then it was okay. He squeezed all of them to himself the best way he could.

Luckily, none of the other people tried to distract them for the rest of the day, so Alexander could be cuddled to his heart’s content. He also received two massages, a bath and more kisses later on when they were all cuddled on the couch, watching a comedy to release the tension from the day. Alexander was okay, so the clones were okay as well!


	12. Chapter 12

Grumpy Magnus was glaring at Robert Lightwood as Robert was glaring back at him. The two of them were sitting on the opposite sites of the desk, each having their arms crossed on top of their chests and were just staring at each other. Alec was sitting next to them and was rubbing the back of his neck as he somehow wanted to release the tension. Robert was at the Institute as he was sent from the Clave to meet up with Magnus. However, Magnus wasn't too happy about it. The other three clones didn't want to go meet Robert, so grumpy one was happy to volunteer himself to go see the idiotic man and set some things straight. He was quite looking forward to tearing the man down with his words and he was happily rubbing his hands together and was smiling to himself, because this was going to be so fun.

The grumpy clone was planning to tell him what he needed; to get back at him for all the shit he pulled. For hurting Alec, Maryse and disrespecting him on multiple occasions. Oh, this was going to be so much fun, Alec pressing his lips together as he didn't know what to do or say. Frankly, he wouldn't even mind it to see grumpy snapping at his father after he found out that his dad had been cheating on his mother. She was a lot happier now, but it still hurt knowing she had been de-runed. Yet, she was happier than before and that was good. But... it was still unfair in Alec's opinion. It was a shame that the Clave didn't see how much she had changed. Yet, Robert was able to keep his position?! At the Council?! What kind of fuckery was that?!

Robert arched an eyebrow when he saw that the warlock wasn’t leaving him from his sight and he looked at his son. The Clave didn’t know about Magnus; luckily, all of the people that knew about his condition kept their mouths shut, because they knew that if they ever told someone what happened, that the grumpy would fry their asses. Not even Lorenzo Ray and Raj were stupid enough to go around, telling people what had happened to Magnus. So, it was kind of mandatory for only one of the clones to show up and grumpy was the only one who was willing to meet the man.

Alec cleared his throat and then stood up, trying his best not to show how annoyed he was with his father. Seriously, ruining such a good day with showing up. Ugh. But, well, Alec decided to stay calm and collected. Grumpy promised that he’d stay collected as well, but Alec could already see that his self-control was slipping away and the man hadn’t even started talking about his reasons of being there. “So, dad, what did you want to tell Magnus?” asked Alec and then crossed his arms on top of chest as well and gave Robert an unamused look.

“I’m here to tell Magnus that his request for the Downworld to be granted access to Idris had been declined,” said Robert and Alec narrowed his eyes, looking over at Magnus, who was now rolling his eyes. Right, months ago, he tried to make it possible as he thought that Alec would take the job at the Council, which he turned down. After that, Magnus had completely forgotten about that since Alec decided to stay in New York with _him_. He smiled and then looked up again.

“Huh?” asked Alec as this was the first of him hearing it. “Magnus?” asked Alec and then looked at the grumpy, who looked at him and pressed his lips together, thinking that the hunter would be upset with him for doing that behind his back. Instead, Alec looked at his father and wanted to smack him. “Why the hell has been declined?” asked Alec and placed his hands on top of his sides and looked at his father sternly.

“He didn’t tell you that he asked for the permission?” asked Robert and then looked at Magnus, who was slowly sliding down his chair. Remember, breathe, was what he was telling himself. He promised to stay calm, he couldn’t break his promise to Alexander. Just… breathe and he was going to be okay. Right? Oh, God give him the strength. He didn’t know how the other clones were able to hold back their anger. That was impossible on his part!

“So?” asked Alec and arched an eyebrow.

“How typical for a Downworlder. Always doing things behind our backs,” dared to say Robert and Alec kicked his shin. _Hard._

“Watch your language,” snapped Alec as Robert was rubbing his aching shin then. Alec had once respected his father, but after truth started coming out what kind of a man and husband he was, he had lost all of the respect he once held for his father and just the sheer sight of him made him angry. Ugh. Truly. “You won’t speak to Magnus like that, understood? He’s the _High Warlock_ and more importantly my _boyfriend_ ,” he said angrily and Robert’s jaw dropped. Grumpy Magnus was proud of Alexander and he couldn’t wait to tell to the other clones how their boyfriend stood up to his father for them! Alexander was indeed such an amazing person!

“Listen,” snapped Robert. “While you’re the Head of the Institute,” said Robert and then went closer to Alec. “My position still holds the power to demote you and give the position to someone else, so if I were you, I would choose my next words very carefully,” said Robert and Alec rolled his eyes.

“Demote me all you want,” said Alec and rolled his eyes. “It would matter to me a while back, but right now, not really. Being the Head of the Institute is the last thing that is on my list of worries. Magnus is far more important,” said Alec and rolled his eyes. “Not that you’d know anything about love after what you did to mom,” said Alec under his breath and went back to Magnus, because he couldn’t be around his father anymore.

“Don’t bring up Maryse,” hissed Robert. “You don’t know what that woman put me through,” said Robert and Magnus pressed his lips together, holding himself back the best way that he could. Alec sat down next to him and took grumpy’s hand into his own, trying to calm him down as well as he could tell that Magnus was going to snap at any minute now. Not that he could blame him. If Robert would continue this, he would let Magnus loose and allow him to do and say what he wanted. Hell, he’d even join him in tearing Robert down.

“That _woman_ you speak of is my mother,” said Alec as he was shaking. He was _angry._ Magnus’ eyes darkened when he could feel Alec’s anger bottling deep inside of him and he looked up at the man, who was still yapping away about how _poor_ he was in the marriage with Maryse. And how cold she was always to him! It was going _on_ and _on_ and-

“Please shut the fuck up,” snapped Magnus finally because he had it enough, Alec biting into his lower lip as his face was red with anger. Grumpy then quickly bit his lower lip and looked down. Crap, he didn’t mean to, but how could he possibly hold back when this idiot was speaking so ill of his future mother in law?! God, he was so happy that that poor excuse of a man wasn’t going to be his father in law. At least _some_ good news.

“I beg you a pardon?!” snapped Robert. “Alexander, did you hear that?” asked Robert, who was now insulted and wanted an apology.

“Yep heard it loud and clear,” said Alec. “Shut the fuck up, dad,” he then said and grumpy one perked up and grinned, because _yay_ , Alexander was on his side. Well, of course he was on his side! Alec was grumpy himself as well and now they could work side by side, their grumpiness of the charts and make Robert disappear so to speak! “I mean, Magnus was polite, he said _please,_ ” he then added and grumpy was cracking up next to Alec, while Robert was _outraged._

“Stop acting like a child-”

“Hmm,” hummed grumpy and then bit his lower lip, he was still restraining from just standing up and going off on Robert. He was gripping on Alec’s hand to the point of crushing it. “I mean,” he said and then took in a deep breath. “Alexander, I need to say something,” he then added as his mouth was _itching_. The insults needed to be spoken.

“Magnus, breathe, stay calm,” whispered Alec.

“But he is being a dick,” said grumpy.

“I know, but you must-”

“See what I’ve been saying? Downworlders can never suppress their true nature,” said Robert and Alec’s eyes darkened as he released Magnus’ hand.

“Finish him,” said Alec and Magnus grinned.

_Victory!_

“Fucking finally. Man, I’ve been looking forward to this for _years. Years!_ ” said grumpy and Robert gave him an unamused look as Magnus stood up and came closer to him. His whole body was tingling with excitement and Alexander was doing nothing to stop him, sitting there and looking at them _amused._ Fucking yes! “Before I start, can I ask you a genuine question?” asked grumpy and Robert only rolled his eyes.

“If you must,” said Robert and then leaned back into his chair. Poor soul didn’t know what was coming to him!

“Who did you have to sleep with to get the position on the Council?” asked grumpy and Alec’s eyes widened, jaw dropped and he was white as a sheet. However, it was a valid question, Alec had been wondering that himself. Robert went red in the face and pressed his lips together, forming a thin line and grumpy was _far_ from being done. “No, because it doesn’t make sense. You’re not a very effective Shadowhunter,” said grumpy and shook his head. “You lie and cheat,” said grumpy and shook his head. “But then I don’t know how would someone be stupid enough to put out, because I mean… look at you,” said grumpy and Alec covered his mouth.

“Bane, shut the-”

“What?!” snapped grumpy. “You going to say I’m not telling the truth?! You’re a liar and a cheater, Robert,” grumbled grumpy and Robert pressed his lips together and said _nothing._ That was because he knew that Magnus had a point. “Telling how miserable you felt in the marriage. It was an arranged marriage for Maryse as well, I can’t even imagine how she managed to keep up with your sorry ass for over twenty years. I mean it’s ridiculous,” said Magnus.

“Stay out of our family’s business, warlo-”

“I talk, you shut up,” said grumpy and Robert quickly shut up.

“Magnus,” said Alec and grumpy looked at him.

“Yes, angel?” asked grumpy as he looked at his boyfriend, his facial expressions softening up and Alec grinned.

“You’re doing amazing, babe,” cheered him on Alec and grumpy grinned.

“Thank you, Alexander. Now then,” said grumpy and looked at Robert, face dark again. “I _loathe_ my father, but I will go pay him another visit and tell him to fry your ass in hell once your time comes, Robert,” growled grumpy and rubbed his hands together. “I thought you were a good father at best after Alexander came out, but then… imply our relationship was a _fling?_ ” asked Magnus and shook his head, Robert looking at Alec. “Yes, Alexander told me. He told me _everything._ How you made him promise not to tell me about the Soul Sword,” said Magnus and wanted to slap the man silly. “But what you did to Maryse-”

“I-”

“You’re quiet while I speak,” said grumpy and snapped his fingers, thus shutting Robert up for good with magic. “You basically left Maryse alone with the kids,” said Magnus. “And you wonder why she was so cold?! It’s because of _you,_ ” roared grumpy. “She had to hide away the pain. Putting on a mask of a stoic appearance is the best way to do it. To pull on the walls around the heart not to get hurt. Trust me, _I_ know, so don’t you dare to accuse Maryse for even a second that she was a bad wife. Yes, she has her flaws, but she didn’t deserve what you’ve done,” said Magnus.

“I mean it’s true,” said Alec. “She’s been with Luke for a month and I’ve never seen her smile more,” said Alec and shrugged.

“The Perv was right,” said grumpy and nodded. “No wonder she was so miserable with you. I mean look at Lucian or look at yourself,” said Magnus and shook his head. “Now she’s _glowing_ and if you ever try to come in between them for some stupid reason, I’ll _burn_ you,” said Magnus and dark red magic was flying underneath his fingers.

“Magnus,” said Alec and shook his head. “No burning,” said Alec.

“No burning?” asked Magnus in disappointment and pouted.

“I’m afraid not,” said Alec and grinned when he saw the look on his father’s face.

“Can I like punch him?” asked grumpy.

“No.”

“No?!” asked Magnus in horror. “Kick him?”

“No.”

“Why not?! You kicked him before. Why do you get to have all the fun? It’s not fair, Alexander,” said grumpy and pressed his lips together. Alec was cracking up, because Robert was _horrified._ “Can I turn him into his true form, a rat?”

“Magnus, don’t be offensive to the rats,” said Alec and grumpy nodded.

“You have a point,” said Magnus. “Transform him into a piece of-”

“Magnus, no,” said Alec and then started laughing on top of his lungs, while Robert was just staring at them. He couldn’t make any more stupid comments since magic was still blocking his mouth and Magnus was still wanting to hurt him in other ways.

“Then what?!”

“I think he had enough,” said Alec and Magnus shook his head.

“What?! No, I haven’t even started torturing him!” said Magnus and looked at Robert, who was now looking at Alec, eyes begging him to make this stop.

“Let my father go now, Magnus,” said Alec and with a roll of his eyes, Magnus snapped his fingers and Robert was allowed to speak again.

“Just wait till I go to the Council Penhallow and-”

“Oh, and tell her what?” asked Alec and narrowed his eyes. “That we attacked you with the truth? Please,” said Alec and rolled his eyes.

“This is _slander,_ ” said Robert.

“It’s the truth and you know it, you racist ass,” said Alec and glared at Robert. So, he still wasn’t to be quiet, huh? Well then… “I think it’s time for you to return back to Idris,” commented Alec and then looked at Magnus. “Please create a portal and,” he started, but then leaned closer to Magnus and whispered something into his ear. The warlock’s eyes went wide and then he looked at Alec. He blinked a few times and then burst into loud laughter.

“Oh, Alexander, that’s evil, I love it,” said grumpy and waved with his hands, the portal created. Robert didn’t know what to expect, but suddenly he was lifted up by magic, Magnus snapping his fingers again and stripped Robert down to his underwear then portalled him straight into the meeting that the Clave was having in Idris for all of officials to see him and after Robert was gone, Alec and Magnus started laughing, tears of laughter rolling down Alec’s face when he tried to imagine his father’s reaction.

“Oh my God!” said Magnus and was still cracking up. “I love it when you’re all grumpy like me,” said Magnus and Alec shook his head.

“He’ll probably come and get me for this, but I so don’t care,” said Alec, his laughter now high-pitched and was just shaking his head, still shaking with laughter. “Have him lock me up, I _so_ don’t care,” said Alec. “And if he tries to argue it was your fault, just say it was a direct order from the Head of the Institute,” said Alec, Magnus laughing.

“He’ll do _nothing,_ ” said Magnus and shook his head.

“By the Angel, I haven’t laughed so hard in a long time,” said Alec as he was wiping his tears of laughter and then shook his head. “How about if we call it a day?” asked Alec and grumpy Magnus was more than happy to portal them back to their loft.

“Would be my pleasure,” said grumpy and waggled his eyebrows, kissing Alec as he portalled them over to their loft, making all of the other clones crack up as grumpy was telling them how he took care of Robert for _good._


	13. Chapter 13

When Alec came back home that day, the loft was _very_ quiet, which was quite odd considering that now four clones were living in Magnus' loft. Usually, he would come back to hear them laughing or arguing, the loft full of noise, but now it was quiet and it was so _odd._ Odd, but in a good way as he finally could hear his thoughts, but at the same time, it made him worried. Worried, because where the hell were the clones?! Alec quickly took off his jacket and barged into the living room, which was _empty._ Alec's eyes widened and he then literally ran into the kitchen, which was empty as well. How the hell?! Where were the clones?!

Alec's heart leaped into his throat as he was fearing of the worst, quickly looking around. But the place looked completely okay, no signs of struggle and he then went to investigate on the balcony as well, which was _empty_ too and Alec felt his heart fastening again, rubbing the back of his neck. All of the colour drained from his face as the only place he didn't check was the bedroom, but the clones rarely hang out in there and he rubbed his palms together. What was he going to do if he wouldn't find the clones in there?! Considering that he couldn't hear anything from the bedroom, he could already tell that it was empty as well, but in the end decided to check it out as well; he couldn't not check.

Alec took in a deep breath and opened the door of the bedroom, where he found Magnus. Only _one_ Magnus… where were the other three?! Shivers ran up Alec’s spine when he saw that Magnus looked really out of it, but he also couldn’t tell which of the clones it was. Usually, he was able to tell just by taking a quick glance and this one… looked like his usual, old Magnus?! The one Alec fell in love with in the first place?! Wait, what?

When Alec stepped inside of the bedroom, Magnus looked up and then back down, staring down at his hands and he was still trying to make some sense of what was going on. Magnus felt strange, he really didn’t know what was going on at first. He knew what happened to him when he was hit with the potion. Being in four different clones at the same time was quite the experience, both good and bad at the same time. It was good in a sense that he finally had an excuse not to hold back with his emotions, he had a good reason for acting like he did. But also, he felt sick of himself, especially with the emotional clone. Being always clingy and whiny… it wasn’t really the image he wanted to set for himself. He rubbed his palms together, because now he felt like usual self again!

Being in four different clones made it impossible for him to hold back with his emotions, even if he tried really hard, he couldn’t control them. They would come rushing out of him in way or the other, but now… he felt calmer and it was good to be finally back. He looked back up at Alexander, who was silently watching him and a smile spread across his face. It was the usual… _Magnus_ smile and Alec’s eyes widened. All of the different clones had different kind of smiles, but this one… was all of them combined into one smile… one that Magnus would show only to Alec and the hunter flushed up to his ears. He didn’t even realise how much he missed _this._

“Alexander,” said Magnus and slowly stood up, still watching his hands, as if he was trying to make sure that he was finally back. Alec stepped closer to him and then he narrowed his eyes. By the Angel, he hoped that Magnus was feeling okay! That being split into clones didn’t cause any damage! Worried, he gently cupped Magnus’ face and lifted it up, Magnus smiling up to his ears when he looked into his boyfriend’s eyes.

“You’re back?” asked Alec softly and Magnus slowly nodded. He guessed that the potion finally wore out. It happened after Alec left to the Institute, Magnus somehow was able to change back and he was… so happy. It was finally over, it was exhausting to be always on the edge with emotions. “And you’re okay?” asked Alec, wanting to make sure that Magnus was fine and not hurt in any way. “I mean, the potion didn’t leave any damages, yes? You’re okay and-”

“I feel quite okay, Alexander,” said Magnus softly and Alec’s heart melted again. This… voice, god he missed it. Even the way he said his name… he missed it. Sure, he _loved_ the clones, by the angel he loved them all, but Magnus… being back to his usual self, completely okay and unharmed was what Alec hoped to happen and now that his boyfriend was finally okay, Alec was just smiling. He couldn’t even explain it, but in Magnus’ voice, he could hear all of the clones at the same time; the sassy’s cocky self, the emotional’s clingy side, the happy’s bubbly personality and the grumpy’s awkwardness when it came to _feelings._

“Thank God,” whispered Alec and gently touched Magnus’ cheek, who just smiled and nuzzled into the touch and Alec bit into his lower lip. “I missed you,” whispered Alec and then looked down. He didn’t want Magnus to think that he was better than the clones. It was just… “I mean I loved all four of you, I love you in any way, shape or form, but,” he stammered and Magnus gently put his finger on top of Alec’s lips and the hunter stopped talking.

“Relax, I know what you mean,” said Magnus and looked down. “I missed me too,” he said and smiled, gently placing his hand behind Alec’s neck and his fingers were gently grazing against the skin, Alec smiling at the touch and he wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist, pulling him closer.

“How did it feel?” asked Alec curiously. “Or you don’t remember?”

“Oh, I remember,” sighed Magnus shrugged with a smile. “It was… liberating to some extent, not trying to care how I acted on my emotions,” said Magnus and shrugged. “But it was also annoying being constantly on edge,” said Magnus and rolled his eyes. “Especially with the emotional clone. I wanted to punch myself in the face, but couldn’t help it at the same time. How you managed to deal with that version of me is beyond me,” said Magnus and shook his head.

“It was easy,” said Alec happily. “I love you,” said Alec with a bright expression on his face and Magnus’ eyes widened, then he flushed and looked down, but recovered quickly and he gently pinched Alec’s cheek.

“Wow, you really do have a good answer for it, huh?” asked Magnus and chuckled lightly. “It’s so good to be back,” he then commented and Alec only nodded, then finally leaned down and pressed his lips on top of Magnus’, who happily returned him the kiss and Alec shuddered. Oh, man… kissing Magnus never felt better. Again, he could feel every and each emotion Magnus put into their kiss and he gasped when he felt Magnus pressing his lips harder against his lips, smiling as he was more than happy to kiss his adorable boyfriend again… and again… and once more! Until both of them were panting for air and Magnus pulled back.

“Mmm,” purred Magnus and grinned. “Though,” said the warlock as he was still gazing into Alec’s eyes. “You sure you won’t miss the clones?” asked Magnus and leaned closer to his ear. “I remember you being quite into our little orgy,” he said and Alec flushed up to his ears and he then just looked down, Magnus having his usual playful look on his face as he waggled his eyebrows.

“T-that was a good experience, but,” stuttered Alec. “I needed a week’s rest after it,” he then added and Magnus started laughing softly. “While it was fun, I missed this,” he said, leaning closer it, kissing Magnus softly again. “Us,” he then added and Magnus was happy with that reply, kissing him again and he allowed Alec to slowly pull him down on the bed. Alec was in the mood for cuddling as he curled up next to his boyfriend and placed his head on top of Magnus’ chest and couldn’t stop the smile on his face from widening. He was just so happy to have Magnus back.

“It’s good to be back indeed,” muttered Magnus and then hummed in agreement. However, then his jaw dropped in horror when he remembered everything that went down while he was split into four personalities; him being in his _father_ mode when Lucian came to pick Maryse for a date and he went red in the face. Not to mention the so called friendship with Lorenzo and Magnus wanted to run away and hide. Oh, god, he thought and then shuddered. However, he didn’t really mind putting Robert in the place; telling him the truth felt good. But Lorenzo… or well.. _Lolo…_ Magnus grimaced and Alec looked up when Magnus started groaning.

“What’s the matter?” asked Alec as he slowly lifted himself up.

“Well,” stammered Magnus and closed his eyes, wrinkling his nose yet again as he remembered of Lorenzo and made a face. “I remember me being nice to Lorenzo Rey and I suddenly feel the need to throw up,” said Magnus, Alec’s eyes widening and he then burst into loud laughter, laughing almost to tears and Magnus gave him an unamused look. “This isn’t funny, Alexander,” grumbled Magnus and rolled onto his side, stuffed his face into the pillow and let out a loud groan, rolling his eyes and he wanted to cry. “Oh my God, I was nice to Raj as well,” he said and smacked himself across the forehead. “Kill me now,” he said and Alec’s laughter had only gotten louder.

“Oh, please,” said Alec as he was still laughing. “I think you left poor Lolo so traumatised after the whole experience that he won’t come close to you ever again,” said Alec and was laughing again. Magnus shuddered at the nickname and then only glared at Alec, who was still laughing. Was he a sadist? Did he enjoy seeing him squirm with cringe?!

“Alexander!” whined Magnus.

“Aww, come on, Lolo and Rajy are your friends,” said Alec as he was having too much fun with messing around. The look on Magnus’ face should be enough to warn him, but it didn’t scare Alec of from laughing and Magnus groaned.

“It… it isn’t funny. I said… Alexander!” growled Magnus and Alec pressed his lips together, but was still snickering. “What will I do with all of these?” he asked as he opened the drawer of the nightstand, where he stored all of the friendship bracelets and he face-palmed himself. “God, why didn’t you tell me how stupid these are?” he asked as he picked up one of them and just hid his face into his palms. Alec pressed his lips together.

“They’re not stupid. It’s cute,” said Alec and winked.

“They deserve to be burned,” said Magnus in the end and snapped with his fingers, magic under his fingers as he attempted to burn all of those horrible bracelets. They just looked so… ugh and he was embarrassed enough. However, before the magic was able to even burn them, Alec quickly grabbed them into his hands and squeezed them to his chest, leaving Magnus shocked as he dropped his hand. “What are you doing?” asked Magnus.

“I can’t let you destroy something so precious,” said Alec and flushed, his cheeks red as a tomato when Magnus was just looking at him.

“These cheap things?” asked Magnus. “Please, it’s not they are worth a lot of money, cause I made them out of-”

“They’re priceless to me since you made them,” said Alec and then his flush deepened, the look of disbelief turning into a one of astonishment on Magnus’ face and he smiled when he finally comprehended what Alexander made. Alec looked down, embarrassed and just dropped the bracelets. “Stop smiling like that,” he said under his breath and Magnus scooted over to him. “What?”

“Oh, nothing,” said Magnus and Alec cleared his throat. “I just didn’t know you care that much for… them,” he said and Alec only shrugged, but didn’t say anything as he was still looking at the colourful bracelets and his heart melted. “You’re actually planning on wearing them?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded.

“Yes,” said Alec. “They’re all mine,” decided Alec and Magnus started chuckling when he saw Alec putting on one at a time and at the end, he had both wrists full of colourful bracelets and he looked pretty content with that. “Though you have to keep these two. See, one of them is same as Underhill’s and this one is same as my mom’s,” said Alec and Magnus rolled his eyes. Yes, right. The matching _friendship_ bracelets… Hell, he planned to get matching tattoos with them… what the hell was he thinking?

“Keep them,” said Magnus as he was still snickering. “Oh, right, I’ve been meaning to ask you,” said Magnus as he remembered sending Robert in a rather interesting condition to the Clave. “What did your father say about the last time? When we sent him back to the Clave in… well…”

“Oh, my father is pissed,” said Alec and started laughing when he remembered speaking to Robert over the phone just a day ago. “Let’s just say he won’t invite you to our next meeting,” he then added and Magnus happily sighed. Well. He was fine with that, the least he’d have to deal with the Clave, the better. “Though I’ve spoken to Aline and apparently her mom had to stop the meeting as she wasn’t able to keep it together,” said Alec and grinned. “According to her, she had never seen her laugh so hard in her entire life before,” he said and Magnus chuckled.

Magnus grinned. At least he gave the Clave a good laugh.

“Well, the Clave should be thanking me for making their boring meeting interesting,” said Magnus happily and then laid back down onto the bed, Alec slowly curling up next to him again and Magnus started laughing. Alec had gotten a lot more into cuddling the last few weeks; which wasn’t really surprising. Since the four clones were constantly cuddling him and spoiling him rotten to the fullest. Magnus smiled again and wrapped his arms around him. “You’re so adorable, pup,” said Magnus with a wink and Alec went red in the face.

“Magnus,” hissed Alec. “I thought we had an agreement; no weird _nicknames,_ ” said Alec and Magnus pouted.

“But pup suits you,” said Magnus. “Like a little puppy, you’re adorable,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows, Alec rolled his eyes. “When you pout and sulk and give me that cute puppy eyed look. Aw, just like that,” said Magnus and pressed a kiss on top of Alec’s pouty lips. “So, so adorable,” he said and Alec smirked back.

“Well,” said Alec and climbed back on top of his boyfriend. “I might be cute, but don’t be mistaken. Nothing about me is _little,_ ” said Alec and pressed down onto Magnus, whose eyes widened and his voice trailed off when he saw that Alec’s eyes darkened and he just smiled back, wrapping his legs around his boyfriend and pulled him down.

“Oh, trust me, I know just how _big_ you are,” said Magnus and Alec swallowed thickly. He didn’t know what to say, so he just leaned down to shut Magnus up with a long kiss. Magnus couldn’t disagree with that as he kissed his adorable boyfriend back, holding him close as they rolled around the bed for a little while, before stripping off their clothes and having a bit of old fashioned _fun_ , making love, holding onto each other as their bodies moved as one.

It was good to have Magnus back indeed, Alec happily snuggling up next to him after that. Magnus was also happy to be back, but learned an important lesson from the whole thing; it wasn’t bad to let your emotions out in the open once in a while and not just hold back. It was a lesson that he was going to remember for good, smiling as he watched Alec in his arms, pressing a kiss on top of his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading☺  
> Let me know in the comments if you liked it


End file.
